Little Do You Know
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: Ten years he had spent locked up in the pen. Ten years before he finally tasted freedom again and twelve spent trying, unsuccessfully, to forget her. And just as he thought he had managed to escape her, she was back, staring at him as he pulled away, his last words still ringing in his ears and burning his throat. CARYL AU/ NO ZA. M to be cautious. Dixon mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been bouncing around in my head for months and I finally decided to write it out. Not sure how long it will be yet. Definitely AU. Dixon mouth ensues and I will try to put a warning up when and if there is sensitive subject matter. CARYL abounds. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

Life had never been kind to Daryl Dixon. It was a truth universally acknowledged that the man had had it rough. It wasn't just the fact that his family was full of assholes and pricks, but also that the same assholes and pricks would whip your ass soon as look at you. No, family had never meant much to Daryl Dixon. Perhaps that is why he ended up so far from home, trying to make a life for himself out of the shadow of his family's misdeeds and the choices that he had made that just wouldn't leave him be. Things from years ago, that should have just been memories, were still haunting him.

He had managed, if you will, to break free from the stronghold of the hometown that had managed to capture so many of his kin, refusing to let them go and holding them back, though not without his own personal sacrifices. His record was enough of a testimony to that.

Ten years he had spent locked up in the pen. Ten years before he finally tasted freedom again. Ten years before he was able to take a piss or a shower without looking over his shoulder. Two years out and he still wasn't used to it. But he had managed.

The man sighed, trying to shake the memories as he finished beneath the hood of the jag he was working on. He was lucky, he presumed, to be able to hold a job now. A fact his parole officer hadn't let him forget since the day he stepped foot in her office.

Jacqui was a hard ass, always bitchin' about one thing or another, but he knew she had his best interest in mind. He was lucky really, that he had been assigned to her. The last two years may not have gone as smoothly if not for her never-ending nagging.

"Hey man! Heard you are officially free today!" He turned to see Axel walking towards him, wiping his greasy hands on a rag. "Welcome to the club."

Daryl scoffed but offered a nod. "Thanks."

"Bunch of us are goin' out to Sandy's tonight. You gonna join?" the man asked, stopping to lean against the jag as he questioned Daryl.

"Nah. I got shit to do here. Gotta finish up a couple of jobs."

It wasn't that he minded the guys he worked with. In fact, a few of him he might actually call friends. Most of them were like him, rough around the edges and a criminal record under their belt. Axel was about as dumb as paint, charged with armed robbery it had taken years before the man had been acquitted and his sentence reversed. Time like that though, it does things to a man and Axel just hadn't handled it well.

"Alright, alright." The man acquiesced, pushing off from the car. "But you know where we are if you want to have a good time."

Daryl snorted as the man walked away, finishing his parts list before starting to clean up his area.

"Dixon!" Daryl turned to see his boss, Abe, holding up the phone, shaking it in his direction.

He sighed and grabbed the rag out of his back pocket, cleaning his hands as he walked towards the main office.

"Phone." Abe growled, not even bothering to look up from the paperwork in front of him.

Abraham Ford was just about the only person Daryl had ever met who willingly worked with convicts. An ex-military man, he was gruff and mean but Daryl was sure it was mostly for show. The man had a soft spot for women and though he'd never admit it, babies visiting in the shop always got a smile out of the man.

"Hello?" Daryl said once he had picked up the receiver, turning to face the windows that overlooked the shop floor instead of his boss.

"Daryl?" The voice said, unsure.

"This is him."

"Daryl, this is Rick Grimes. Don't know if you remember me or not…"

Daryl closed his eyes, shaking his head as visions of his last night in Temple played through his mind, the sound of sirens ringing through his ears.

"I remember." He said at last.

"You're a tough man to track down Mr. Dixon." Rick laughed lightly on the other end of the line. "Had my partner and me running every which way following your trail."

"Do ya need somethin' or ya just wantin' to shoot the shit?" He groused.

Rick sighed on the other end of the phone, his banter coming to an end as he took a deep breath. "Daryl, your father passed away."

Daryl exhaled, his lungs emptying fully, as the man on the other end of the line sat quietly. The seconds dragged, neither saying a word before finally, officer friendly broke the silence.

"Daryl, you still there?"

"Yah." Daryl ground out, his jaw clenching. "Don't know why you're calling me though. Damned man ain't meant shit to me. Best talk to my brother if you want some sympathy for that asshole."

"Well… that's the thing." Rick said. "Merle has gone missing."

Daryl sighed, rubbing his face with his gritty palm. "So what? You need my permission to put the bastard in the ground or what?"

"No, nothing like that." Rick assured him. "We do have the matter of his estate to attend to."

"Man ain't got no estate." Daryl sneered.

"Well actually, he did. And we have to notify next of kin. Since Merle isn't around, that's you."

"Well, have fun with that."

"Daryl…"

Daryl didn't wait to hear anymore as he turned and hung up the phone, not meeting Abe's questioning gaze as he slipped back out in to the shop, eager to get as far away from people as possible.

He left before anyone could stop him, making it back to his singlewide on the other side of town in record time and throwing himself across his old, sagging couch. He guessed Rick Grimes thought he would have felt something, anything, for the man that helped give him life. Rick Grimes, however, didn't know about all the times that same man had threatened to take it away from him. He didn't know about the bruises and broken bones. He didn't know about the scars on his body that served as a daily reminder of what a fucked up life he lived. No one knew about that save for one person. The same person he'd been trying to forget, unsuccessfully, for twelve years. And just as he thought he had managed to escape her, she was back, staring at him as he pulled away, handcuffed in the back of a squad car, his last words still ringing in his ears and burning his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead or any recognizable characters. **

**Chapter Warning: Dixon Mouth. Vague mentions of child abuse. **

**Chapter 2**

"I think you should go." Jacqui said, eyeing Daryl from across her desk.

"Nah."

"No, hear me out. You're free from parole Daryl; you don't have to stay here anymore. It may be good for you to go back. If nothing more than to say good-bye to your old life so you can move on with your new one."

He sighed as he leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, staring at the worn carpet beneath his feet.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you, starting over. I've done this a long time Daryl. I know I'm hard on you and everyone else who comes through that door. But honestly...I am harder on you than I have been on anyone else. Do you know why?" She waited until he looked up, shaking his head. "Because I can see it in you, that you aren't a bad person. You're a good person, who bad things happened to. What happened there, in Temple, it's in the past. The past that you should be moving on from but I get it, it's a part of you, a part of who you are. Maybe it's time to let go. Maybe, just maybe, burying your father and handling his estate will give you that."

"I ain't got time." He argued.

"_Make time_." Jacqui said simply. "Abraham will let you go, you know that. You're the best laborer he has. And I should know, half of them are still parolee's and see me twice a month."

Daryl laughed despite himself because she was right. Abraham would let him go and he knew it as well as she did. He didn't bother to tell her, however, that it wasn't Abraham he was worried about. It wasn't his dead old man, or his missing brother, hell it wasn't even the uppity pricks that made up his hometown that he was apprehensive about seeing.

He left then, promising Jacqui he would try to make it back to Temple, before heading back to his rundown mobile home.

He sat on the couch for hours, worrying his thumb nail as his brain and his heart warred with each other. He knew Jacqui had a point. What happened twelve years ago, happened twelve years ago. He should be able to just pack up his shit and head back to the hell hole. Yet every time he thought about just getting up and doing it, it was always those same images cropping up, putting a stop to all thoughts of revisiting right then and there.

* * *

She was never his to have, of that much he was certain.

He was nothing compared to her. He saw it from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Every boy in temple wanted her; of that much he was certain. Every football player made it known in the hallways at school and hell even the nasty ass male teachers would let their eyes follow here when she entered and left a room. It wasn't the legs and the ass that drew Daryl in though. No, for him it was always the eyes.

Her damn eyes saw everything. They saw him, even when he didn't want them to.

He could still remember the first time she had talked to him all sunshine and strawberries and blue eyes that mirrored the almost summer sky. He had thought then, when she asked if he had a pencil she could borrow, that his world had just stopped spinning. He had nodded and passed her a pencil like a damned mute and she had smiled that lazy half smile and sauntered off, back towards her girlfriends.

He had seen that pencil every day for the rest of the year, clutched in between pink and purple fingernails and tapping against cotton candy lips.

That summer was the first time Merle had gotten locked up.

He had gone back to school in long sleeves, hiding the bruises and cigarette burns that littered his arms, ignoring the calls of boys he used to call friends.

She had seen him then too.

"Lab partners?" she had asked, her smile hopeful, and he had just grunted, turning his eyes back to the blackboard. Six months and he made it without saying anything to her.

Then Mr. Whatshisface had assigned some shitty project or another and she had asked for his number and he had panicked, not looking back as he left the room, leaving her stunned in his sudden exit.

He should have known she wouldn't give up that easily.

His daddy had been drunk when she showed up. Didn't even hear the damn doorbell from where he sat in a semi-comatose state. Daryl had hightailed it to the door, hoping to keep from waking him, and there she was.

"I forgot to give this back." She had said, holding his pencil out to him.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Student directory?" she had offered. "Plus Andrea told me."

He had smiled then, a real smile, and gestured to the pencil in her hand. "You can keep it."

"Yeah, you probably don't want it back." She had laughed and he wanted her to leave. Not because he didn't want her there but because she couldn't meet his dad. Not then, not ever.

The two fell in to a comfortable silence as she slid the pencil in to the bag she was carrying and the crickets chirped lazily in the distance.

"Did I…" she had started finally, not looking at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you kind of took off. And then… well you never look at me anymore."

He looked then, he had actually seen her then, biting the corner of her lip as she eyed him warily, her eyes a little watery before he finally had shaken his head. "Nah, you ain't done nothing wrong."

So it had started. The next two years of his life were hell at home but she was his respite, his escape from the shit storm that was his old man. She took shit for it too. Boys who once used to ogle her now called her names behind her back. Girls she had called friends snickered whenever they saw them together in the hallways. Daryl had never been able to handle it, the snide looks and comments about her. Not because they were about him, he could deal with it, but because to him she was an angel and their spiteful words raised his ire.

He tried to push her away on more than one occasion but she was always there, on his doorstep, ready to bring him back. And like the dick he was, he always took her hand. But he had never deserved her; she was never his to have. She deserved better. He had learned that in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows, likes, and reviews! I love feedback, constructive criticism or just to squee over my love of Caryl so if you want to do any of those I would love to hear from you! Also, I'm currently doing this without a beta so if you see any glaringly obvious or horrendous mistakes don't hesitate to point them out! Thank you lovelies and Caryl on! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

**Chapter Warning: Dixon Mouth**

**Chapter 3**

Not much had changed in the tiny ass town. It still looked like the same picturesque town he had grown up in except for the addition of another stoplight and a new "Welcome To" sign.

He sighed as he rolled in to town, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he drove down Main Street, hands clenching the steering wheel too tight.

He was low on gas, near running on fumes, when he pulled in to the old corner gas station, his truck giving a mighty groan as he pulled next to the gasoline pump and put it in park.

He knew the eyes were on him. He could feel them from where they sat behind partially tinted window glass as he filled up his tank. When he had finally put it off as long as he could, he walked toward the store, his eyes looking only forward.

"Can I help you?" The young girl behind the counter asked soundly partly bored. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and she was leaning against the counter as though she alone was holding it up.

"Know where I can find Rick Grimes?"

The girl laughed and stood up, straightening her shirt as she pointed behind him. "He's right over there."

He turned then, seeing that indeed the eyes of the patrons were on him, as he marched to where the two sheriffs' sat, lost in deep conversation.

"Rick?" He asked when he got closer, noticing the man tense a little when he finally looked up to see who was addressing him.

"Mr. Dixon…" Rick said, making to stand up. "Welcome home."

* * *

"I don't see why you gotta go." Daryl said from where he was laying against the grass.

"Because he _asked_ me Daryl." She said, picking at a flower she held in her hands. "Besides, I like dances and no one else was going to ask me."

"They might have. If you'd stop hangin' round me."

"Shut up." She said, tossing the flower at him.

"s'true." He sighed, sitting up fully just as she moved to lay her head across his legs, her auburn hair splaying across his lap. "Why _him_ though."

"He's not bad Daryl. He's actually really nice."

Daryl scoffed.

"I'm serious. He likes baseball, he has a little sister he adores, and he's a good guy."

"He's a douche."

"Daryl." She sighed. "You don't even know him."

"Yeah? Well, I know you." He argued, running his hand through her curls. "And Rick Grimes is _not_ yer type."

She laughed, reaching up to grab his hand with her own, stilling his movements. "Then who is?"

* * *

"One of the volunteers found him. They bring meals out every morning, he was in his chair, poor girl thought he was sleeping. He got a little… cranky when they woke him up. She tried but… he was gone. Coroner thinks aneurysm, we'll know more once he finishes up. "

Daryl nodded as Rick motioned around the room. It looked exactly the same as he remembered it, minus one drunken asshole in a lazy chair.

He kicked at the bra shaped ash tray that sat beside the chair. "Stupid ass."

"Andrea's got his last will and testament down at the office, figured you could swing by there once you were done here."

Daryl looked at Rick then, "Andrea Smith?"

"One in the same." Rick laughed. "Got her ass out of Temple and came back with a law degree and a husband. No one stays away for long."

Daryl shook his head as he continued to survey his surroundings. "I'll head over there after this."

Rick nodded his head and took tentative step in the room, towards Daryl, "I'm sorry we had to meet again, under these circumstances."

"Whatever." He muttered, not bothering to look at the man as he left him standing awkwardly in the doorway.

He picked his way through the house that smelled of stale alcohol and piss. The very same smell he'd grown up with, learned to ignore, now made his stomach roll.

His pop had never been one for housekeeping, that was for sure, but he couldn't help notice that the place was just a little too tidy, a little too up kept. He was sure as shit it wasn't Merle's doing. He continued on, ignoring the way the floor no longer seemed to suck to the sole of your shoes, like someone had actually taken the time to mop it, before he climbed the stairs.

Dixon's had never had much success in life. Most ended up in the trailer park on the other side of town and usually ended up dying there. His ma hadn't been an exception. Except for when his ma had caught her damned self on fire, you bet your ass his daddy had already drawn up a life insurance policy for her. If he hadn't known his daddy was passed out drunk at the bar when his mamma went up in flames, he might have even thought it was foul play. He doubted, however, that his dad was smart enough for that kind of scheme. The man hadn't even finished seventh grade.

This house though was the fruit of their spoils. The only smart thing their daddy ever did in his life was to buy this little shit hole with the return on his wife's demise.

Daryl shook his head as he reached the landing, moving past the two doors that hadn't belonged to him. He wasn't sure what he expected to find when he opened that last door. Perhaps some sentimental part of him wanted to open the door and find all of his childhood belongings still in their rightful place. He shouldn't have been surprised then to find it devoid of any evidence that it had ever belonged to him. Nah, he shouldn't have been surprised, he wasn't the prodigal son after all. In fact, he was sure that his old man had probably been waiting in the wings to clear out his old shit. Hell, the jail cell probably wasn't even closed before old man Dixon had erased the memory of the son he never wanted from his life.

**A/N: I went back and forth on posting this. I have had this written for at least a couple of months. And this week, my grandmother, who was my mother in every sense of the word died of an aneurysm. It has been a rough week, both for myself and my children who loved her. I wasn't going to post. However, my grandma was my biggest fan. She loved reading my work, whether it was original or fanfiction based. She wouldn't have wanted me to stop posting just because of some stupid coincidence. She would have wanted you to read this and enjoy it like she would have. And I hope you are. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

**Chapter Warning: Mentions of abuse. Dixon mouth. **

**Chapter 4**

Daryl remembered, as he sat waiting in the chair in Williams and Mamet law firm, why he had always hated lawyers. The stuffy music, the starched clothes, it was all something out of his convict nightmares.

He swallowed as the girl at the counter eyed him once again. She had offered him a drink no less than six times since he sat down to wait for Andrea and he was pretty sure that she was about to offer again.

"Daryl!" He snapped his gaze away from the uncomfortable receptionist as Andrea appeared in the doorway.

In truth, he remembered her name more than he remembered her. He hadn't afforded any of his memories to the best friend of the girl he had loved. He was surprised then, to see that she hadn't really changed much. Well, unless you count that her mousy brown hair was now platinum blonde and he was pretty sure her boobs were not naturally that perky. Her personality though, was the same. All bullshit and bullets, the bitch had always been tough as nails but now it seemed to suit her.

"It's good to see you." She said as he stood up and she reached out, offering her hand. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"I ain't." He grumbled and he could have sworn he saw the corner of her lips curve up before it disappeared just as quick.

"I don't suppose so." She sighed. "In any case, if you want to step in to my office there are some things I need to go over with you."

He nodded and allowed her to lead him back in through the door she had appeared from, shutting it firmly behind him.

"Sorry about that. Hope Stacey didn't scar you. She can get a bit…overzealous." She laughed at his expression before she clarified. "My receptionist. Great lady, a little dumb."

He watched as she crossed behind her desk, taking her chair behind her massive desk and gesturing for him to do the same in one of the studded leather chairs that sat opposite her. He complied, his posture rigid as he watched her shuffle some papers around on her desk.

"I wish I could say that we had everything ready, but unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as a case as we thought it would be. Your father was a… difficult man to say the least, though I'm sure you already knew that." She eyed him as she opened up a manila folder, her polished fingernail running along a white sheet of paper perched inside. "In any case, I think I can have this settled in a couple of weeks. Maybe less."

Daryl stopped, his mouth going dry as he watched her continue to peruse the paperwork. "A couple a'weeks?"

She looked up at his tone, her brow furrowed. "Yes, I mean if we had been able to get him to sign things when we asked then maybe…"

"Hell," Daryl started. "What the hell would take so long? The damn man ain't had a lick of anything to his name. Spent it all on Jack and Marlboros..."

"Daryl…"

"And hell, I'm sure Merle'd want the house, and I ain't got nothin' left in it so…"

"Daryl, he already took care of that." She said, cutting him off and leaning on her desk, her arms crossed in front of her, the folder forgotten. "Everything he had left, he left it to you. His house, his truck, it's all in your name."

"I don't want it." Daryl choked, his voice nearly failing him. "Give it to Merle."

"See, that's the problem. There are other…things; we have to take care of first. Like I said, if the man would have returned a phone call or signed any of the letters we sent him…"

Daryl sat in shock. He wished he could say it was because his daddy had left him everything he had left in the world. That in his last moments, he had wanted to make amends for all the shit he had ever said or done to his youngest son. But Daryl knew better. This wasn't a parting gift; it wasn't an apology from the grave. This was his father's way of making sure that Daryl Dixon never got away from the ill legacy that he was born to. This was a sentencing and it was far worse than any time in the clink ever could be.

* * *

Andrea had assured him that she would be able to sort things out in two weeks or less. Two weeks of being in Temple and then he could move on with his life she had said.

Two weeks.

That was how he found himself outside of the only place in town that Temple had to lodge in.

His key had never left the ignition; he just sat there, staring at the white building.

Some years ago it used to be a luxury to stay there, to rent a room and wait for the next ride on the railroads. But that was before shit had dried up. Before the rest of the world had chewed up this tiny little shithole and spit it out, waiting for some other poor sap to step in it.

To other people, this sad white building was a reminder of what Temple once was. To Daryl, it was a reminder of what it always would be.

* * *

"Daryl, I know you're in there." She called, the pounding on the door intensifying. "Open up this door or I'm gonna have Herschel come break it down."

He sighed and moved from where he was sitting on the bed, unlocking the deadbolt and unlatching the chain before sitting back down on the tiny bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said, not wasting any time as she entered the room, the door slamming shut behind her. "You tell me you're gonna be there and then you don't show. Is this some kind of joke?"

He shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he watched her feet pace back and forth.

"Fuck you Daryl." She all but yelled. "You can't do this to me. I'm your best friend, I get it. If you don't want to go out with me then don't lead me on just tell me you don't think of me like that and move the hell on…"

He looked up then, sharply, and the flashing pain in his shoulder made his vision blur. "That ain't it. Shit."

"Then what…." She stopped pacing, her voice trailing off as her eyes landed on his face. "Oh Daryl."

Her hands were gentle as she pushed the hair away from his face, the strands with blood had dried to his forehead, creating a Band-Aid type effect and he felt the tug at the scabs that had already formed.

"Stop." He said, moving away from her hand, wincing at the pain.

"No." She said, her voice soft but firm as she inched closer, running her hand down his neck and pulling at the shirt that was unbuttoned, gasping at the sight before her. "I'm sorry."

"What you have to be sorry for?" He grunted as she ran a finger over a long since healed scar. "You ain't did it."

"Daryl, he can't keep doing this…" she said, and he hated the way her voice broke. He hated making her cry. "He's going to kill you."

"I can take it." He said as her palm slid over a fresh bruise, the warmth seeping in to his chilled bones.

"You shouldn't have to." She said, kneeling down in front of him, cupping his face with her hands. "Daryl, you shouldn't have to."

He sighed then, leaning in to her touch, before her lips gently found his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

**Chapter Warning: Dixon Mouth**

**Chapter 5**

The door chimed as he entered and he grimaced as he heard the rustle of papers on the other side of the desk.

He swallowed and moved up to the counter, only to be met by the kind eyes of the only man in town who had given two shits about him.

"Daryl." Herschel Greene said, moving to stand up, leaning against his cane.

"Mr. Greene."

"It's Herschel, you know that." The old man said, moving around the front desk to stand in front of the Dixon man. "It's been quite a while since you've been here, what, twelve years give or take?"

Daryl nodded.

"I heard about your old man." Herschel said, reaching out a hand to lightly brush Daryl's forearm.

Daryl swallowed, waiting for the rest, the shit he was so sick of hearing. The part where people pretended to feel sympathy for him, pretended like his old man was worth a shit.

With Herschel, it didn't come. The old man walked back around the desk, pulling up a key and sliding it on to the counter.

"How much?" Daryl asked, leaning down to set his bag on the floor.

"You know Maggie got married? Came home from college one day and announced she was engaged. I hadn't even met the man. They got a baby on the way now, due any day. Bethy, you remember her? She was about knee high to a grasshopper last time you saw her, she's got a scholarship to some music program this year, hoping to record an album too, spending her summer babysitting around town and working odd jobs trying to get some money saved up." He laughed then, leaning on his cane. "A lot has changed since you've been here."

He didn't say anything else as he headed back in to the back room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Daryl shook his head; at least one thing hadn't changed since he'd been gone. That man had always been somewhat of a whack job. It was something Merle had always liked to toss around, picking fun at the old widow Greene and his kids. When he was younger he used to laugh along with the rest of them.

The first time he needed a place to go though, Herschel had let him have a room, no questions asked. It was almost like a secret the two shared, something that gave them both a little breathing room. Daryl could sleep in peace while his daddy sobered up and Herschel could clear his conscience for the bottle of whiskey he kept tucked away under the front desk. Yet Herschel treated him far better than nearly anyone else in town had. He didn't look at him like a stray pup or some damned charity case. The man genuinely seemed to care, for whatever reason, and Daryl tried not to read too much in to it.

It didn't stop him though from feeling like he had let the old man down in the end.

* * *

The rooms hadn't changed much over the years. A new coat of paint had been slapped on the walls and the bedspreads were far better than they were over a decade ago but they still had only the barest amenities. This was why he found himself driving to the diner, in desperate need of something that would fill him up and let him get some kind of rest before he had to start packing up his old man's shit.

To his relief the diner was pretty much deserted except for a few men at the counter who were nursing some coffee as they shot the shit and didn't even look up at his entrance.

He made his way to a corner booth, sliding in and picking up the menu to hide his face before any of them realized who he was and tried to offer any of their condolences. He wasn't in the mood.

Settling on his dinner choice quickly he put the menu down, scanning the area for a waitress just as _she_ rounded a corner.

She was different. That was his first thought as his eyes drank in every inch of her.

Far from the girl he had left behind twelve years ago, her once copper colored curls were now cut close to her head and a silvery color that seemed to reflect the light. She was taller and more willowy than he seemed to remember. In fact, looking at her, he might not have even known it was her, save for those eyes.

She was laughing at something someone had said, a coffee carafe balanced in one hand while her other gripped two mugs by their handles, and just as his brain began to catch up, screaming at him to run, her eyes met his.

The sound of shattering glass startled him out of his stupor and he moved to stand up just as she backed away, her eyes never leaving his form as the men at the counter stood up to see what the commotion was and someone appeared behind her in the doorway.

She shook her head, almost imperceptibly, before she turned and ran. Just like that, she was gone and all over again his heart seemed to shatter inside his chest.

* * *

"I don't understand…" She was saying, her voice quivering as she held her arm around her stomach, like she was trying to keep herself upright.

"Ya don't have ta understand." Daryl snapped as he paced the room.

"You didn't do it. It wasn't you."

"The hell you know?" He roared, kicking at the bed beside him.

He knew he had minutes, maybe less, before they were here and it wasn't going the way he had expected.

"Daryl, I _know_ you." She whispered her eyes wide, tears welling behind her lashes.

Just like that, the fight left him. She was right, he had been stupid. It was never going to work.

Sirens sounded in the distance and he knew it was over. He had to give her the only thing he could though, of that much he was certain and as he opened his mouth to do just that, he hoped and prayed that someday she would understand. Someday, she may thank him for it.

* * *

In truth, Daryl wasn't even sure how he had gotten back to the hotel in one piece.

He barely remembered leaving the diner, ignoring the waitress who had suddenly decided to appear to take his order.

His feet were heavy as he made his way to his room and threw himself down on his bed, ignoring the pain that seemed to radiate throughout his body.

He had always known this was a possibility. He had told himself that he might see her, might run in to her. He had hoped he was wrong.

She had had big plans for herself. Plans to travel the world, backpack through Europe and all that shit, before going to the college of her dreams. He had been sure that she would have gone as soon as he had with nothing left to tie her to this miserable little town. Nothing left to hold her back.

He had given her that.

At least, he thought he had. Apparently, all of it was for nothing.

And just like that, the heartache seemed to drift away leaving anger in its place. Anger at her for not getting the hell out while she could, anger at Merle for everything that had happened, and anger at himself for doing it in the first place.

He sat up, clenching his jaw and his fists as he tried to see where the fairness was in any of this, and failing. It seemed that no matter what he did, no matter what choices he made in his life, the failures just continued to stack up.

He continued to seethe in silence as the minutes ticked by, memories of that day so long ago creeping up in his memory, all leading to the same place.

The knock at the door was so quiet he could have missed it. Instead he stood up, stretching out his aching muscles as he fought with the decision to tell Herschel to go to hell or to just open the damned door.

Eventually, the side of him that wasn't all asshole won out and he unlocked the door, swinging it open just as she turned to walk away. He felt his breath leave him as her name left his lips and she turned, her blue eyes wide as they met his.

"Carol."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

**Chapter Warning: Dixon Mouth **

**A/N: Note at the bottom to hopefully answer some reviewers questions! **

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice weary as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

He stood there, all words failing him as his knees shook at the sight of her.

"I asked you a question." She demanded, the shakiness in her voice giving way to something else. Something more.

"My dad passed."

"So you decide to come now for what? Have a change of heart?" She spat.

He narrowed his eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, standing up to him. "Ain't my choice."

"No one made you come here Daryl."

"Yeah?" He said, letting go of the door and stepping in to the cool night air. "Why don't ya tell my brother that because apparently the damned man ain't got half a brain to stick around for the dead bastards funeral."

"Merle is always gone." She argued. "Never made a difference to you before."

He scoffed, "Ain't never had to bury my old man before neither."

"Look Daryl, I'm not here to argue with you…"

"Coulda fooled me."

She glared at him, stepping closer. "Don't you dare Daryl Dixon. You don't get to do that. Not now, not ever. You made your choice."

She trailed off, her finger pointing at him, as though the rest of her words were lost on the wind before she shook her head and turned away. "Stay the hell away from me."

He watched her leave, getting in to her white Cherokee and pulling away, until she was nothing but taillights.

He shook his head, slamming the door behind him, because in all of that, in all of her anger and biting words, he had only managed to notice one thing.

The wedding ring on her finger.

* * *

Daryl was ready to go. If he had thought his first day in Temple was hell, it only continued to worsen. News of his return had spread like wildfire through the too small town and soon people were finding him wherever he went. He felt like he was back in prison for the amount of time he had to watch over his shoulder to make sure no one was going to jump his ass.

Herschel seemed to understand, bringing him food and inviting him to eat with his family when the time allowed it.

Beth had taken to Daryl and he could remember a time long ago when the little thing had followed him around like a lost puppy whenever he escaped to the motel.

That was how he found himself giving her a ride to her next babysitting job, half-heartedly listening to her talk his ear off about some kid named Zach who had promised to fix her car in exchange for a date but had ended up blowing the motor before they could even make it Facebook official, whatever the hell that meant.

He was only half listening when he saw the Cherokee on the side of the road, steam rising from under the hood and he slowed to a stop behind it.

"That's Carol." Beth said happily, unbuckling to get out and go greet the woman who stood looking under the hood.

Daryl sighed, waging a war with himself before finally sliding out of the car and making his way to the broken down SUV.

He didn't say a word to her, choosing instead to toss Beth the keys he had pulled out of his pocket. "Go get that jug of water under the passenger seat."

She nodded her head, throwing Carol a smile, before setting off on her task.

The air was thick with tension as he fumbled with the various odds and ends under the hood, checking oil levels and the bearings, before finally Beth returned with the water.

He thanked her quietly and set to work as the two women disappeared somewhere around the car, their voices growing quieter as he continued to fiddle before finally shutting the hood.

"It's dead." He said to the women as he wiped his hands on his pants.

Carol swore under her breath and he looked up to see her head tilted back, staring at the sky as Beth patted her arm reassuringly.

"Daryl can give you a ride Carol." Beth said helpfully and he felt his throat tighten.

"I don't…" Carol started but trailed off before clearing her throat. "That'd be great, thanks."

Daryl nodded and headed back to his truck in silence, listening to the footsteps of the two women as they made to catch up.

The three of them wedged themselves in his truck, Beth sitting in the middle completely unaware of the situation she had just landed herself in.

Daryl drove in silence as Beth continued to ramble on. A conversation that just minutes ago had filled the silence now grated on Daryl's nerves and by the time they reached the babysitting gig, he was grateful that she slipped out.

He waited for Carol to climb back in and buckle her seatbelt before he started on again. "Where to?"

"Four fourteen, east Walnut." Carol said quietly.

He nodded his head, noting that it was on the complete opposite side of town, and trying to map out the quickest way there in his head.

The silence was suffocating as she sat beside him and he drove through the quiet town. He peeked at her in his peripheral vision, watching as she clasped her hands in her lap and twisted the ring on her finger. Her eyes never left the road.

He made it across town in record time, pulling on to Walnut street just as her voice broke the quiet. "The other day… I shouldn't have… I understand why you came back."

Daryl grunted as he pulled in front of the little blue cottage and put his truck in park.

Carol nodded, swallowing before turning to face Daryl. "Thank you, for the ride."

"Ain't nothing." He mumbled, examining his fingernails as she unbuckled and opened her door.

"Are you going to be in town a while?" She asked suddenly, turning just as she was about to leave his truck.

He shook his head, "Just until they get the bastard's estate figured out."

She nodded her head and straightened up, sliding effortlessly out of the door. "Thank you, again."

He watched as she slammed the door and ran up the walk, disappearing behind the door, before he pulled away.

**A/N: I am blown away by the response to this story. I am starstruck when some of you review because I read your work too! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance. I wanted to take a moment to address some questions I've had in reviews recently. Firstly, the "memories" that Daryl is having. When you have memories they don't come in sequential order - er, for me they don't anyway- so I am writing them down as just memories that are stirring up to different situations or things. They may or may not be in order. I hope that clears up the confusion. Secondly, Merle is...well he's Merle. He will probably be making an appearance sometime because I adore his character. He had such great potential. Thank you again for the reviews! I know I don't respond to each and every one but I do read them and knowing that so many of you are enjoying this little tale spurs me to write more that much quicker! Don't be afraid to drop me a review! Or just to confer about Caryl! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable character.**

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth, Mentions of child abuse, Sexual situations.**

**A/N: I still can't believe the response to this story and those of you reading it! I squeal a little when I read the reviews - or maybe a lot, don't judge. To my guest reviewer (reviewers? Is there more than one?) I wish I could pm you because you've asked some good questions. I'm sorry that you found Carol and Daryl's meeting "dumb". I hope it doesn't turn you off from the story altogether but there is history with the pair in this story of mine and with that history comes a little hesitance. I hope you'll understand soon enough and I hope you keep reading! To everyone else, enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

"Ya sure?" He asked quietly, his voice barely rising above the din of water hitting the shower floor.

Carol nodded but swallowed thickly as she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head gently.

Daryl's words failed him, his eyes drinking in the sight of her in her pink and red polka dotted bra. She bit her lip, her hand trailing down her belly as she looked at him.

"I ain't…" he started, shaking his head.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze her arms coming up to cover up the sight before him. He shook his head again, reaching forward to gently grasp her arms. "I ain't pretty like you. It ain't… it's…"

"It's okay." She whispered, reaching up on tiptoes to press her lips to his. "It's okay."

He sighed but nodded, slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his arms out, letting it fall behind him to the floor.

He waited, with downcast eyes, for the gasp of shock or the sound of disgust.

He knew how he looked. He saw it every day. Hell, he avoided taking showers because he didn't want to have to feel the puckered skin underneath his hand as he washed.

And that was just his front. His back was worse.

"Daryl…" She said softly and his breath caught in his throat, waiting for her to tell him to get dressed or for her to run screaming. "Daryl, look at me."

Slowly, he let his eyes come up, meeting her gaze.

"I'm here." She said firmly, reaching out tentatively to place her palm over the largest scar on his abdomen. "I'm here."

He nodded and melted in to the warmth of her touch as she slowly helped loosen his belt before taking down her own pants and leading him in to the running shower, letting the water wash over them both.

* * *

Daryl spent his days in Temple as close to the hotel as he could.

Andrea had suggested, on more than one occasion, that he make a trip to his old man's house and clear out what he could.

At first he had entertained the idea, but soon decided he'd much rather burn the place down than step foot inside again. And thankfully, Andrea had dropped the matter after he had voiced that particular sentiment to her.  
The most Daryl had done was stand by the old man's grave as they lowered him in to the ground, his face and his heart void of any emotions.

Herschel had gone with him, leaning on his cane as the two stood in the empty cemetery watching in silence. It wasn't that Daryl had expected much more, the bastard didn't have any friends and there weren't many Dixon's left anymore, all of them either getting locked up or drugging themselves to death. No, the last two Dixon's left to claim the name were the brothers Dixon, and Merle _still_ hadn't shown his ugly ass up.

Beth became an almost constant part of his day, even introducing him to her boyfriend Zach, and he continued to drive her to and from her babysitting gigs, if only to clear his conscience that old man Greene refused to take any form of payment from him for the room he occupied.

This was why he was currently driving back from dropping Beth off at her latest babysitting gig. He had spent the last ten minutes listening to her yammer on about something funny Zach had done; resisting the urge to turn up the radio, and the silence that now encompassed him was a welcome relief.

He let the cool air of early evening run through the cab of his truck as he wove through the streets of Temple.

A little over week had passed since he had rode back in to his hometown, and though he couldn't prove it, he was almost positive Andrea was purposely dragging her ass on getting shit done. He just couldn't figure out why.

He turned left to head back to the diner when he saw them.

He would have known her anywhere, even from the back, but the little figure at her side gave him pause.

Carol was smiling at the little girl, watching as she walked along the curb, kicking her tennis shoe against the ground every now and again, and the sight of that smile alone made his heart pound erratically inside his chest.

He watched, almost in slow motion, as the little girl reached out her arms, spreading them wide against the air before her left foot caught one of the loose laces on her right and she pitched forward, her head connecting with a jagged portion of the curb.

He slammed on the brakes, throwing it in park as he slid out of the driver's seat and rushed towards the girl.

"She okay?" He yelled as he gained on them and Carol's eyes met his, fear written clearly across her face.

"She just fell…"

"I saw it." He said quickly as he reached her side.

He knelt down, pushing the girl's hair back gently, careful of the flow of blood. Carefully he pulled his over shirt off, and placed it on the girls bleeding forehead, holding it in place as he hoisted her up against his chest.

"Get in the truck." He commanded, and to her credit Carol complied, sliding in just before Daryl settled the girl in her lap.

They sped through the town, Daryl's fists clenching the steering wheel, the blood on his hands drying against his skin as memories he had long since tried to bury began to creep up.

The girl began to rouse, Carol's soft voice comforting her as they took the corner to the hospital and the lights and sirens appeared behind him.

"Daryl, pull over." Carol said quietly.

He shook his head, continuing on with his journey, his muscles tense and his jaw clenched too tightly.

"Daryl…" she started again as she held the girl against her, her lips pulled together in a tight line, the smile she had held just minutes ago long gone. "Pull over."

He shook his head one more time as he revved the engine just a little faster and pulled in to the Emergency room drive and slammed it in park.

He was out of the truck and picking up the girl before the cop car had even reached his fender.

He stopped only long enough to see Shane Walsh drawing his gun, radioing for backup, as he entered the hospital and deposited the small body in his arms on to the nearest gurney as a flurry of nurses and doctors descended on them. He watched as the ushered her off, Carol following hot on their heels, his shirt still held tightly in her hands as they disappeared around a corridor and Officer douchebag descended upon him.

* * *

He loved to play with her hair.

It was stupid, and pathetic, but after making love to her his favorite thing was to wind her curls round and round his fingers.

"I sent my application today…" She started out, her palm resting against his chest where his heart was beating steadily.

"Good."

She sighed heavily and pulled away from his fingers, tilting her chin up to look at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere."

"The hell you ain't." He grumbled, pulling her back in to him.

It was an argument they had had many times over the past few months as their teachers started pushing them to apply to colleges, to plan for their futures. For Daryl it was a given that he wasn't going anywhere, his ass was staying put in Temple like every other worthless Dixon in his family. His grades and his family had made sure of that.

But Carol… she was something. She was going to _be_ something. He would make damn sure of it.

"Daryl… I don't want…"

"Merle's talkin' bout gettin' a dog." He said, cutting off another argument before it started. "asshole can't take care'a his own damn self, don't need no dog."

Carol laughed and rolled so that she was facing him fully. "I always wanted a dog. My dad said he was allergic, I think he was just full of it though."

"Prolly, he seems the type."Daryl laughed and moved closer, pulling her hand in to his.

"I used to pretend I had a dog, I think I called it Bella or Sophie or Catie or something."

"Those ain't dog names." Daryl scoffed, sleep coloring his tone. "Sophie, that's a name I'd give a kid, not no dog."

Carol turned then, catching his eye. "Do you want kids Daryl?"

Daryl stopped, he supposed in his heart he had always thought about it. Getting married, having a kid or two, maybe even a damn dog of his own. But really, he was sure he would do a piss poor job of being someone's father. After all, that kind of stuff ran in families and he would rather be strung up by his balls than become his old man. Finally, he shook his head, pulling Carol back to him, "No, I don't want kids. I'd be better off with a damn dog."

Yet, as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but picture the little girl that was the spitting image of her daddy but had her momma's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable character. **

**Chapter Warnings: Child Abuse, Dixon Mouth.**

**A/N: Sorry guys! A reader messaged me to let me know it was hard to read this chapter because it was all bold. Not sure what's going on but please, let me know if this doesn't work either! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 8**

Another thing that hadn't changed since Daryl was last here was the jail.

In fact, he would almost venture to guess that it had been almost that long since the cells had been cleaned.

He sat on the small cot on the opposite side of the bars, listening to the sounds of the station as he twiddled his thumbs.

Really, he shouldn't have been surprised when Shane Walsh had cuffed him and thrown him in the back of his car, the man had hated him since as far back as he could remember, though Daryl wasn't sure even _Shane_ knew why. Daryl sure as hell didn't, but he was sure his track record didn't help, nor did his last name.

Time seemed to pass slowly behind bars as he fought back the memories he had been trying for years now to block out. Memories that he had been able to hold at bay for so long, finally seeped in to the forefront of his mind.

Recollections of times his old man had spent locked up in this very jail, Merle soon joining him and how he had been almost doomed to follow in their footsteps until she came along.

"Dixon." He jumped at the voice, looking up to see Shane unlocking the cell and sliding open the door. "You're free to go…"

Daryl stood up quickly and strode past Shane, ignoring the officer as he walked out of the confines of the metal bars and down the long hallway.

He had just reached the waiting area when Andrea's voice drifted to his ears. He smirked to himself as he listened to her ream someone's ass from the other side of the heavy metal door, biting back a chuckle when it opened and exposed just how furious she was.

"And don't you dare pull that shit with my client again. Might want to put your ape on a leash there if he's going to be pulling his gun on every Sam, Dick, and Harry in town, and don't you dare defend that asshole Rick, you know I'm right." He reached the reception area then and Andrea looked up, meeting his eyes as he grabbed his personal belongings and shoved them deep in his pockets.

"If he would have just pulled over…" Shane started to protest from behind him but quickly trailed off when he caught Andrea's menacing glare.

Daryl shook his head, following Andrea's retreating footsteps out of the police station and in to the dying light of the afternoon.

He was just about to ask Andrea how she had known to come to his aid, or better yet, _why_ she had come to his aid when he saw her there, leaning against his pickup.

And for a moment he was back in high school, walking to meet his girlfriend after school. For a moment he could forget about the shitty past and the even shittier future. He could forget about the words and the accusations. For a moment.

All too soon that moment had passed. She stood up straight when she saw him; her lips pulled in to a thin line as she met him in the middle and dangled his keys in front of him.

"We brought it over, thought you might need it." She said quietly as he accepted her offering.

"Thanks." He muttered, palming the keys as she passed by him.

He started towards his truck, his chest tight, when he heard her voice from behind him. "You should have just stopped."

He stopped then, closing his eyes, a conversation so similar coming to mind that nearly made his knees buckle beneath him.

"I couldn't."

"You couldn't? Or you wouldn't?" She said and finally, he turned to face her.

"She was bleedin', you want me ta just let her bleed out while Officer Asshat wrote me a speedin' ticket?"

"_Shane_ was doing his job." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Shane_ was being an asshole, just like always. And I didn't hear you complain' when I was rushin' that kid to the hospital."

Carol stopped, taking a deep breath, steadying herself. "That _kid_ is my daughter." She stopped then, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, something Daryl knew meant she was trying to collect her thoughts when she was mad, to say something deep and powerful without saying it wrong. It was something she had always done. One of the things he had found beautiful about her. "Look, thank you Daryl. For the ride. I just… I wish you wouldn't break the law. Not for me."

She didn't wait for his answer as she turned on her heel and headed back to where Andrea stood talking animatedly on her cell.

Daryl swallowed thickly, biting back the emotions that were fighting to break free as he called out to her. She turned, meeting his eyes.

"Yer kid. She okay?"

Carol's lips pulled up in a barely there smile as she nodded. "Sophia is fine. Thank you."

* * *

Daryl was sure he was going to die.

He should have gotten out when his daddy had come home drunker than a skunk and started breaking shit in the house just because.

He should have known better. Seventeen years of living with the bastard and you'd think he would know when to get to higher ground but that gut instinct that Merle had seemed to have been born with was nowhere to be found in the younger Dixon boy.

He had contemplated climbing out of the window and making a run for it but it was at least a fifteen foot drop and Daryl hadn't wanted to chance breaking his neck trying to do it in the dark. Now he was regretting that choice.

His dad's fists were relentless and for being so well-oiled his fists were connecting more than they were missing.

Daryl could taste blood and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to just close his eyes and let it continue. He couldn't keep fighting. Not anymore.

He would have done just that too, let the old man rot away in prison for murder for all he cared, had it not been for the doorbell ringing in between punches.

Daryl knew, before his dad had even opened it that she would be there; ready to see a movie together like they had planned. He also knew she would know his old man was drunk and she would demand to see Daryl, to know he was alright. It was stupid. But love made you stupid.

Sure as shit her voice raised an octave, demanding to see Daryl and he could hear his dad grunting in response and he tried to roll to his stomach but the pain made him want to vomit.

Then she was there, her hands cradling his face as she screamed at his dad and tears streaked down her own cheeks.

He watched, through swollen eyelids, as his dad snarled, yanking her to feet by her elbow and dragging her away from him.

It was then that he found it. That internal strength he thought he had run out of.

He powered to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he knocked his old man's hand off of her elbow and the two men went flying in to the front door as Carol screamed from somewhere nearby.

And before too long, his old man was underneath him and his fists were hitting him. He should have stopped, he should have taken Carol and got the hell out of dodge but it was like every punch got him a little bit closer to reparation.

He should have stopped, but he couldn't.

Or he wouldn't.

**A/N: I hope I didn't lose anyone there. I'm posting this on NL now, hoping to catch up there before I post again here just because I have a 3, a 2, and a 1 year old. I'm lucky I remember to eat. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable character**

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth, Mentions of Child Abuse**

**Chapter 9 **

Word of Daryl's arrest spread quickly throughout Temple. So quickly that by the time he got back to the hotel, Herschel was waiting for him, leaning on his cane.

"Daryl." The old man greeted with a nod as he slid out of his truck.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Daryl grumbled.

"Figured you wouldn't." The old man chuckled. "But I thought you might want to join me for dinner. Beth is babysittin' and Maggie's water broke."

Daryl paused at that and stared the old man down.

Herschel shrugged before smirking. "It's the least you can do."

Daryl swore under his breath but nodded. "Go on then old man."

The two were an unlikely pair walking in to the diner that night, busy for a Wednesday night, and it seemed that everyone stopped whatever the hell they were doing to look at the two as they made their way back to a booth at the back. Daryl shifted uncomfortably as conversations picked up quietly around them, eyes darting to the two who were now seated and perusing their menus.

"They won't talk for long. Before long they'll have something else to talk about." Herschel comforted, not even looking up from his menu.

"How do you…" He trailed off as Herschel shot him a knowing look over his menu.

Of course he would know. The old man had near drunk himself to death when his first wife died. By the time he married his second he was the town drunk and when Beth was born he had already established a reputation for himself. When his second wife died of course people talked. Soon though, it had faded away, just like everything else in this town had. Soon enough the only people who talked about him were the bored kids who made up stories about old widow Greene.

The bell above the door tinkled and Daryl looked up, his heart stuttering as Carol walked in, smiling and waving at a few of the customers as she directed Sophia in front of her.

Herschel smiled knowingly at the man and Daryl quickly looked back to his menu. He was so busy trying to look busy that he didn't notice the approach until she was right there.

"Ah, Miss Sophia." Herschel said and he reached out to give the girl a hug with his good arm.

"Hi Mr. Greene." The girl said, smiling at the old man as she returned his hug and he slid over to accommodate her in the booth beside him.

"Heard you took a bit of a tumble today." The old man asked and she nodded, biting her lip. "Also heard Mr. Dixon got you settled in real good with the doctors."

Daryl looked then, her forehead half covered by sterile gauze, the forming of a bruise could just be made out underneath the edge of the bandage, but otherwise she looked fine. Solid. In fact, as Daryl looked at her, he was hit by just how much she looked like her momma. Straight down to the dimple on her chin and the freckles on her nose. The only difference that he could see was that she hadn't inherited her momma's auburn curls instead favoring a sandy blonde.

"Thank you mister Dixon." She said softly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Wasn't nothing." He muttered, looking back to his menu if only to get away from the gaze that reminded him so much of her momma's.

"Did you get in much trouble?" she asked nervously, wringing her tiny little pink sparkly finger painted hands on the table as she waited for his answer.

"Nah. Nothin' I cain't handle." He smirked, shaking his head.

She smiled then, her blue eyes bright, and his breath caught in his throat by just how much she looked like her momma in that moment.

"Sophia." The three at the table jumped a little as they looked up to see Carol standing there, flustered as she balanced things precariously in her hands. "I told you to go sit by yourself."

"Ah, Carol, you know she ain't any trouble." Herschel said, reaching over to ruffle the girl's hair. "She was just thanking Daryl for taking her to the hospital today is all."

"Yeah momma." She argued, smiling at the older man and then over to Daryl.

"She wasn't no trouble." Daryl spoke up, clearing his throat, and Carol looked at him in what seemed like surprise.

Daryl held her gaze as the seconds ticked by before finally someone announced an order and she turned, nodding to them before turning back to the table.

"Well if you're sure you don't mind…"

Herschel shooed her away and started talking to Sophia about her summer plans and the end of school barbecue coming up. They had started in on her birthday when the waitress finally came to take their order and it wasn't until then that Daryl realized he had never taken his eyes off of Carol.

* * *

"I thought it was getting better after the last time…" Carol sighed on the other end of the line.

"Ain't never gonna get better." He ground out, reaching around him to pull his shirt away from his back. He knew he should take the damned thing off before it became a full torso Band-Aid but the pain from his shoulder protested each time he tried.

The truth was, he thought it was getting better after last time too. After he had suddenly found his strength. After his daddy was knocked out cold. Things had settled down. So when his pop had come home in a rage, yellin' about one damned thing or another he had taken refuge in his room and thought it would have been enough. His dad, however, had apparently wanted to take back what was his. He was paying for the last time now.

"Daryl, please. Let me…"

"No." He snapped again before sighing. "Let's talk about something else."

Silence followed and for a second he wondered if he had gone too far. He knew her heart was in the right place but there were just some things she couldn't fix.

"My birthday is coming up." She said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah?" He asked, his own smile creeping on to his face at that.

"And then I'll be older than you." She said, her playful tone making him chuckle as he forgot, momentarily, about the pain.

"By months."

"Still older. I get to be an adult before you do." She laughed and dammit if he didn't laugh with her.

"Cradle robber"

"Quit it." She laughed.

"What you wanna do for yer birthday?" He asked, hiding the wince in his voice as he leaned forward on his elbows. The pain sending lightning bolts through his body, the pain blurring his vision and painting stars across the back of his lids.

"I just want to be with you." She said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I just… I have to spend the actual day with my parents and Andrea…"

Daryl cringed and hung his head, the phone dropping slightly.

"Daryl. I know what you're thinking…" She said firmly. "Stop."

"You deserve to be able to spend time with your boyfriend _and_ your parents." He argued, ignoring her. "They even know you're talking to me or are you holed up in your bathroom again?"

Her silence answered him and he sighed.

"I don't want anyone else Daryl." She said finally. "I've never wanted anyone else since you loaned me that pencil."

"I'm fucked up." He argued quietly, the fight leaving him.

"We all are." she defended.

He knew he should have ended it there. Let her have someone that her parents would love and welcome to their dinner table with open arms. But the selfish part of him wanted her too much. The selfish part couldn't stand to think of anyone else holding her in their arms. The selfish part always won.

"I love you." She said.

He sighed, debating with himself as he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe this time he would do it. Maybe this time he would have the courage to set her free. Maybe this time he would ignore her words and let her find someone she could be proud of. Four words he could utter to save her the embarrassment and heartbreak. He could be selfless.

But he couldn't.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. The good news is I'm caught up on Nine Lives! The bad news is my muse has been wishy washy the last few weeks. I'm working on another Caryl story in the mean time and I'm already a few chapters ahead on this one. Your kind and encouraging words are great! I love reading each and every review and honestly, they spur me on! Keep showing your Caryl love and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any recognizable characters. **

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth. **

**Chapter 10**

The waitress smiled as she brought out the plates and slid them in front of their respective owners, fixin' Sophia with a stare as she settled the girls in front of her. "Your momma said easy on the ketchup."

Sophia rolled her eyes but nodded anyway and Herschel passed the bottle to her as she opened it and started squeezing while the waitress warily handed Daryl his milkshake and turned to walk away.

"Miss Sophia has always loved ketchup. Eats it on just about everything don't you sweetheart?"

Sophia smiled comfortably at the old man and nodded her head. "Just about."

Herschel laughed and nodded his head toward Daryl. "'cept for her French fries."

"You known Sophia long?" Daryl guessed, watching as the little girl separated out the toppings for her burger and ate her pickles by themselves.

"Oh since she was in her momma's belly." He winked at the girl before he gestured to the other side of the booth. "If you could excuse me for a minute."

Daryl swallowed as he watched Sophia scoot out and let Herschel through before she slid back in to the seat, apparently unfazed by being left alone with a strange man.

He shook his head and picked up a French fry, reaching out to dip it in his milkshake.

"Hey!" Sophia cried. "I do that too!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes and shoved the fry in his mouth as she picked up her own French fry and dunked it in her milk shake before eating it.

"My friend Carl says it's gross but it's the only way I've ever eaten them."

"You're momma teach you that?" He asked, dipping another fry as she shook her head.

"Nope. She hates it too." She laughed as she dipped and ate another French fry.

Daryl smirked to himself, looking up to see Carol looking at the pair from behind the counter, an odd expression on her face, before she turned to pick up another order to deliver to its table. She had always hated when Daryl dipped his French fries calling it an abomination to the greasy, salty food. He had always just called it delicious.

"You in school kid?" Daryl asked as he took a drink from his cup, trying to break the tension that had settled deep in his gut. A feeling he couldn't identify that made him want to shout and retch at the same damn time.

"Yeah." She pulled a face then and took a drink of her own.

"Ya don't like school?"

She shrugged. "It's alright…."

She didn't offer any more explanation and he let it go, eating his own dinner while she did the same.

"Did you like it?" Sophia finally asked, looking up at him as she nibbled on her burger. "School I mean."

Daryl glanced towards the other end of the restaurant where Carol stood refilling glasses and nodded his head. "S'alright."

"My momma said she always loved school. I like readin' but the other stuff… just wish we could spend all day readin' instead."

"Ya do good in school?"

She shrugged. "I could do worse."

He laughed then despite himself, leaning his elbows on the table as he shook his head at the girl.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Nothin'." He chortled again, "Just remind me of someone s'all."

She smiled then and took another tiny nibble of her burger as she stared at him intently.

"What?" It was his turn to ask.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes but let it go, sitting back in his seat as he watched the girl. She was definitely her momma's girl alright. She had that same spunk about her but there was something else. Something just underneath the surface that he couldn't quite put his finger on. In truth, her smartass comment had reminded him of his brother. Wasn't a day gone by that Merle wasn't making some smart ass remark about one thing or another and he did it with such ease it seemed to be deep-seated in him, something he couldn't help. He was a force to be reckoned with and Daryl got the feeling that Sophia was the same damned way. He turned his eyes away from the girl, building up that brick wall again, the wall that had saved him so many damned times in the past, the one that the girls own momma had broken down once before.

"Do you like to read?" She asked, focused solely on him now, her blue eyes piqued with interest and he felt the dread grip him tight, pulling him under. Suffocating. Nothing good ever came from interest in him. Nothing good for anybody.

"You ask everyone this many questions?" He sighed and she shook her head, looking back down at her plate.

Daryl finished eating, glancing around as he wondered where the hell Hershel had wandered off to and realizing that the diner had started to empty out save for a few tables here and there.

"Soph. You're mom is going to kill you." The waitress appeared, "You know she hates when you don't eat."

Sophia rolled her eyes again and the waitress went to take the plate from in front of her but Daryl reached out, stopping her hand. "Leave it."

The waitress shrugged but complied before she set down his check and wandered back towards the kitchen.

"Tara babysits me sometimes." Sophia said, turning to make sure the waitress had left. "She's likes my mom but I think it's because she's a lesbian."

Daryl choked on his drink and coughed to right himself as Sophia smiled at him sheepishly.

"You should eat yer food." He said, giving her a pointed look.

She stared at the burger on her plate before looking back up to him, her freckled nose crinkled. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes for a second longer than necessary before he looked back to Carol as one of her customers paid and then finally back to the girl in front of him.

"Ya eat that food I'll answer them damn questions. How 'bout that." He said and he saw the twinkle in her eyes as she picked up the burger and took a large bite.

He nodded and watched as she opened her mouth to ask but quickly closed it again, finishing the bite in her mouth as though she had suddenly remembered her manners.

"What was your favorite part of school?" She finally asked after she swallowed.

"Lunch." He deadpanned and she glared at him. "Another bite."

She complied as she gnawed off a piece of hamburger and he surveyed the restaurant while she finished what was in her mouth.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked, taking a drink of water.

"Black."

"No one's favorite color is _black_." She said disbelievingly.

"Mine is." He grunted, moving to sit up more, leaning on the table as she took another bite, her hamburger dwindling away.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Any kind I can eat." He teased and laughed when her jaw dropped. "Nah. Dogs. I like dogs."

She studied him for a moment, chewing her mouthful of food as the door signaled another arrival and Daryl looked up, seeing Shane Walsh as he walked to the counter, talking to Carol as she wiped it down before sitting himself down across from her and ogling her as she finished cleaning up.

Daryl watched as she finished her task, tossing the sponge in the bucket and pulling her apron off her waist before she looked over and caught his eye. Their gazes met in that instant and for a moment she was all he could see and he was sure she was feeling the same thing. All too soon that moment had passed and her eyes drifted towards her daughter. Daryl's gaze followed and he saw Sophia looking at him with a smile on her lips and the rest of her burger in her hand.

"Sophia!" Carol called, pulling her girls attention away from Daryl.

Sophia sighed and turned to see her mom waving her over. She looked back at Daryl and gave him a small smile before she bopped off towards her mom, tucking the last of her meal in her mouth as she went.

Daryl watched as Sophia hopped up on the barstool, listening intently to her momma before she nodded and headed out the front door, tossing a smile and a wave at Daryl before she left.

Daryl raised his hand slightly, watching as she danced out the door and he sighed as he stood up, grabbing the check and heading towards the front where Carol was manning the register as another patron paid.

"Hey man." Shane said as he got close, stopping the man in his tracks before he reached the register. "Just wanted to say I was sorry about this afternoon. What you did for her, for Sophia, it was a good thing."

"Weren't nothin'" He grumbled as his eyes flickered to Carol as she handed the other customer his change and turned to face the two men, heading their way. He glanced away quickly, glancing back just in time to see Herschel reappearing from the back of the diner, leaning on his cane as he made his way towards them.

"Oh but it was." Shane insisted quietly. "Kid's been through a lot. Needs people lookin' out for her."

Daryl's brow furrowed, his mouth poised to ask just what the kid had been through when Shane decided to open his mouth again.

"Can't always be there for her either." He said, glancing to where Carol now approached the counter before he raised his voice again. "Good to know other people are looking out for her too. I guess I overreacted when I saw you carrying her in to the hospital all bloody, you know, with your record and all."

Daryl saw Carol's footsteps falter and he bit the inside of his cheek, nodding his head as he tried hard to fight the knot in his gut that felt like someone had just taken a two by four to his belly at the mention of his past. Of all the people he had let down. "No problem."

Shane nodded again and reached out, hand extended. A peace offering. Daryl stared at the gesture, contemplating, before he finally reached out and shook his hand. Swallowing his pride and his guilt in one fell swoop.

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuse. Sorry guys! Also, french fries in ice cream is delicious and no one can tell me otherwise. My stepdaughter (who is not related to me in any way shape or form also stumbled upon it and loves it. *wink*) Reviews and Constructive Criticism appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters. **

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth, Mentions of abuse. **

**Chapter 11**

Daryl rubbed his eyes as he drove away from the Rhee's house where he had deposited Herschel and his Styrofoam container full of his untouched dinner.

While it was still beyond him why anyone in their right mind would want to birth a baby at home, he was just glad they hadn't asked him to stay until the kid made its grand appearance.

The sky flashed again, lighting up the road despite the dark, and he inhaled the scent of rain and Georgia dirt that wafted through his open window.

There had always been something about storms that Daryl had loved. Perhaps it was the calmness that fell over everything or maybe it was because when the storms used to hit it used to give him hope. Hope that there were still things out there more powerful than his damned daddy. Of course looking back now he could see there were always stronger things than his old man, and ten years looking out for himself in the joint had made sure he was one of them. Or perhaps the reason his shoulders relaxed and his breath came easier when the wind kicked up and the clouds built overhead was due to something else entirely.

He turned down the street that would lead him back to the hotel just as another bolt of lightning flitted across the sky and a clap of thunder shook his windows as he saw the pair illuminated in his headlights.

Sophia was tucked in to her mom's side as they walked and Carol shouldered a load of groceries, their feet moving quickly as the sky filled with light. He shook his head and passed them before pulling off to the side of the road and slipping out as they approached.

Sophia smiled and waved from her momma's side as Carol shook her head. "We're okay."

"Good thing I wasn't askin' then huh." He grumbled as another flash lit up the night around them.

Carol jumped a little then, shifting the groceries in her hands before she nodded and Sophia skipped around the truck, already heaving herself inside the cab as Carol shifted on her feet.

"Are you sure…"

Daryl huffed and headed back towards the truck, shutting the door as she disappeared from his side view mirror and reappeared on the passenger side.

Sophia was near vibrating on the seat beside him, her smile lighting up her face as her mom settled in beside her, buckling her seat belt as Daryl put it in to gear.

The radio was on; playing softly as they drove and before too long, Daryl realized Sophia was humming along to the old song that was playing.

"You know Merle Haggard?" He asked, looking down at the little girl in disbelief.

She nodded her head as she looked up at him and then quickly over to her momma who nodded her head slightly before looking back towards the road, avoiding the man in the driver's seat.

"I know lots of songs." Sophia finally stated and started to hum along softly again, Daryl shaking his head, as the rain started coming down in torrents.

He sighed as he slowed down to a crawl, trying to see through the torrential downpour in front of him as his wipers worked in overtime and the radio played on and Sophia's soft voice filled the silence.

They reached Carol's place at a snail's pace as the rain continued to pour and Carol sighed as Daryl put it in to park.

"It's a bad one." She said, trying to look up through the windshield in to the darkened sky.

"Seen worse." Daryl commented, his eyes training on her face.

She looked at him then, the corner of her lips quirking up. "I'm sure you have."

They sat there like that for what seemed like forever before Sophia finally broke the silence. "I have to use the bathroom."

Daryl snorted as Carol gave her a sharp look and finally nodded. She hefted her groceries up and readied herself to run before Daryl reached over, ignoring Sophia's raised eyebrow, as he took the bag from her grasp.

"Go on, run her in, I'll follow with these."

Carol smiled then, nodding as she grabbed the handle with one hand and Sophia's hand with the other and the two made a run for it. The younger of the two shrieked as the thunder clapped a warning above them and Carol fumbled with the keys before she finally flung the door open and Sophia darted inside. Daryl chuckled as he slid out of the car and up the walk, right in to the open door as Carol was taking her shoes off in the entry way.

Daryl handed over the bag just as the hail started outside, near golf ball sized pebbles pegging the sidewalk and driveway and bouncing several feet in the air. He balked when he felt her hand touch his arm and she pulled it away quickly as he looked down at her.

"Stay." She said quietly, looking anywhere but his eyes. "Until it calms down."

He looked out the door again, watching the fissures of lightning dance across the sky, the hail trying it's hardest to break the concrete and finally, he nodded.

* * *

Merle had always told him he was pussy.

The first time was when he had cried watchin' Old Yeller. He couldn'ta been more'n five and his momma had told him to pay his brother no mind before shootin' Merle a dirty look.

Back then he hadn't minded, wrapped up in his momma's arms as she told him what a sweet boy he was. But after she died the words started gettin' to him.

Perhaps it was because he felt like he was when his daddy was whoopin' him. Or perhaps it was because his brother was always talking about girls like they wasn't worth a damn and yet here he was, floundering over a girl who was too good for his ass anyway.

"Daryl?" Carol asked as they walked down the street.

"Yah?" He asked, clearing his throat as he tried to fight the caterpillars that were squirmin around inside of him.

"You said Rick wasn't my type."

"He ain't." he said quickly, looking out on the storm clouds rolling in, the whole reason they had moved from their place out in the Horvath fields.

"You still haven't told me who is." She said too sweetly, moving to stand in front of him, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

He knew that look all too well. It was the same look she got when she had 'accidentally' spilled their lab work on the homework he hadn't done. The same look she wore when she was up to no good. And dammit if he didn't love it.

"Mmmhmm" He muttered, moving to sidestep her and keep walking down the street as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Reckon you oughta tell me." She said, dancing up beside him.

He ignored her as he kept walking, his neck heating up for no damn good reason and he could feel it start to seep up in to his cheeks.

"Why?" he finally asked quietly as he stopped in the middle of the road, looking down at the auburn haired girl in front of him. Her eyes danced under his gaze, reflecting the dark clouds that had suddenly descended upon them.

"Because I wanna know." She mock pouted. "Besides, I tell you everything."

"Okay." He scoffed sarcastically and laughed when she actually looked hurt.

"I do too!" She argued. "I even told you Andrea lost her virginity to Phillip Blake in the back of his mom's minivan."

He snorted at that one and nodded his head. "Ya ain't told me why you want to go with Rick Grimes anyways."

She narrowed her eyes at that one and turned away from him, taking off down the street.

"Hey." He called, hastening his steps to catch up to her, reaching out to grab her arm.

"You like 'im?" He asked as she looked down at her sneakers and shook her head, her curls bouncing with the movement. "Ain't gotta tell me."

He let go of her then as the thunder interrupted them, dropping rain down in sheets as the drops assaulted them. She laughed as he ducked his head, trying futilely to keep the water away as it showered them.

"Stop." He said, smirking as she continued to laugh and the sky lit up above her. "Let's go."

She nodded her head then and started to walk before she stopped, turning to him and grabbing his arms. He flinched mechanically and she wavered slightly before she powered through, reaching up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek as his insides somersaulted and the blush spread through him like wildfire.

She took off then, running for her house, and Daryl was left standing in awe, his hand hovering over the place her lips had touched.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters or figures.  
**

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth. **

**Chapter 12**

Daryl moved awkwardly through the door, slipping his rain soaked boots off to join the other shoes that stood in the entry before he slowly stepped further in to the house.

"Sorry about the mess." Carol said as she moved about, picking up a jacket here and a stray book there.

"Ain't no big deal." He said, his thoughts drifting back to his untidy singlewide in Atlanta.

"Sit down." Carol said, gesturing to the couch. "Please."

He nodded and moved around, settling down on the couch as the lights in the room flickered above him.

Daryl listened as he sat, as the rain and hail thundered outside, to the woman putting her groceries away mere feet from him.

He worried his thumb nail as he waited, prayin' that the storm would end before she got to the bottom of that paper sack and knowing it probably wouldn't.

Another clap of thunder sounded and the lights flickered once more and then died as Sophia hollered for her momma from somewhere in the back and Carol let out a little yelp.

Daryl was on his feet before he could think about it as he found his way in the dark house to the kitchen where Carol was shrouded in darkness somewhere in the room.

"Carol?" He asked as he felt his way in to the blackness.

"Here." She answered and he heard the sound of cupboard doors opening and shutting. He reached in to his pocket, pulling out the lighter he kept stored there and flicked it once as the flame lit up the room just enough to see her kneeling on the floor. "I've got candles in here somewhere."

He let go of the fuel lever long enough to cross over to her and kneel down, holding on to the counter for support as he flicked it again and came face to face with the woman he had left behind.

"Found them." She said and they both stood up together, their elbows brushing as she set her haul down on the table and he started lighting them one by one as he avoided looking anywhere but at her. "Thank you."

"Weren't nothin'." He said quietly as he slipped the lighter back in his pocket just as another crash of lightening lit up the house and Sophia squeaked from another room.

"Momma!"

"In here Soph." Carol called before she grabbed a candle off the table and headed out of the door.

Daryl followed her, a knee jerk reaction, holding two candles of his own as they illuminated the blackness around them.

"The window's open!" Sophia called again and he heard Carol curse as they stumbled through the dark. Daryl contemplated waiting in the living room but as he watched Carol walk right in to the edge of the end table, banging her knee against the corner, he decided against it. "I'm sorry momma. I tried to close it."

"Isn't a big deal." Carol offered as they found the little girl in the first door on the left, trying to shut the window that sat above a frilly twin bed.

"Here." Daryl grunted, pushing forward slightly as he handed the candles off to Carol and reached to shut the window effortlessly.

"Thank you Daryl." Sophia smiled, reaching out to take a candle from her mom as the man shrugged.

It was then that he finally got a look at the room around him. The walls were a soft color, probably pink when there was light to see 'em, and there was a border around the room with some kind of cartoonesque animal dancing around it. He smiled to himself as he thought back to a room much similar to this so many years ago. The same room he had learned to sneak in and out of quite efficiently.

Carol admonished Sophia for the mess and, to her credit, the girl had the gumption to look embarrassed as the three of them headed back in to the hallway.

They were walking back towards the living room, Daryl bringing up the rear, when the lights flickered and came on again, the humming of the refrigerator filling the silence as Daryl's eye caught the family picture on the wall and his heart dropped like a stone.

"Daryl…" Sophia said and he looked down to the little girl, something like sadness resting in her eyes as he nodded and blew out his candle, handing it to her before he slid past her.

He didn't say a word as he slid on his still wet boots and walked out of the house and through the still pouring rain, starting his truck as he pulled out of the driveway too quick.

He was halfway back to the hotel before he realized the water on his face wasn't dripping from his rain soaked hair. It was from his eyes.

* * *

"It's one night Daryl." Carol said quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"One night is too damned many." He argued as he lay across her bed, his voice an angry whisper.

"I know but…" she chewed her lip and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It's my parents Daryl."

"Fuck em." He growled but he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Daryl." She groaned and stood up. "You said…"

"I know what I said. But I don't understand why it's gotta be him."

"My dad works with his dad, they've known the family for a while and it just makes the most sense. It's one night Daryl, please don't make this any harder on me than it has to be."

"On you?" He snapped, a little louder than he had intended before she shushed him. "Hard on you? Ya ain't the one gotta deal with the person ya love being with someone else."

She smiled then, her lips damn near reaching her eyes and he realized what he had said. Of course he had been thinking it, for a damn long while too but it wasn't something he had had the balls nor the bravado to just out and proclaim. Leave it to him to fuck it up.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice light and airy.

"Ya heard me." He muttered, moving to sit up.

She moved so that her knees were on either side of his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and ignoring the way he tensed under her hands as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I love you Daryl."

He turned then, ignoring the goose pimples that flooded his skin as he grabbed her and pulled her around so that she was straddling him. "I love ya too."

And then her lips descended on his as his fingers grasped her thighs and she rubbed against him, moaning in to his mouth at the contact that only furthered his want. Her hands tangled in his hair as her tongue teased his lips, begging for entrance. He was about to grant it when the horn sounded three times outside and the two broke apart quickly as Daryl slipped his boots back on, opening the window as he waved his hand out at his asshole brother.

"Daryl, wait." Carol said as he started to slide through the window. She moved quickly, grabbing his shirt collar as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I _am_ sorry, but he's a nice guy. I'll be safe, I promise."

He nodded then as he let her go and slid out of the window and across the street to his brother. He had wanted to argue, to tell her that there was something about the guy that didn't sit right with him. His gut instinct told him to keep Carol far away from the fucker and that was what he had intended to do. He had wanted to argue, but then there was Merle, needing help with some shitty scheme or another and he hadn't had a chance to warn her that there was something about Ed Peletier that reminded him of his daddy.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I have two little biters born a year and nine days apart at the end of July plus a bonus baby with a birthday at the beginning of August. It's been a crazy few weeks for us! For the reader who was so kind to email me and point out that it's moving _"sooooooo slow"_, thank you for reading and I promise it's going to pick up, very, very soon. ;) Some of you have figured things out and some haven't seemed to yet. I appreciate every single review and I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback! Thanks so much! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Daryl spent the next few days at the hotel, playing rummy with Herschel and even letting Beth use his truck in lieu of driving her across town.

He couldn't explain the deep ache that had settled upon him or the anger that had taken up residence in his chest. He just knew that Carol's face haunted his dreams and he'd rather lock himself back up than run in to her by accident.

It seemed fate had other ideas though.

He was happily losing to Herschel as he half listened to the old man retell the story of how the fire chief had managed to burn down the fire department not too long after Daryl had left town when the door opened.

The two men paused their game and Herschel left to go man the desk while Daryl refilled his iced tea and made himself comfortable at the table again.

"Daryl?" Herschel said from the front room. "Can you come up here please?"

Daryl sighed but complied as he moved his cards so the old man couldn't cheat, again, and went to join him at the front desk.

Sophia smiled at him as he entered and he automatically found himself looking around for Carol.

"She's not here." The girl said, smiling cheekily as Daryl then looked up to the clock.

"It's almost twelve o'clock." He said as he looked at the black sky outside the office windows.

"I know." Sophia sighed. "I was at my friend Lizzie's house. My mom said she was going to come get me after she got off work but I think she forgot. I didn't know where else to go."

"Ain't ya little friend's mom take ya home?" Daryl wondered

"Lizzie's mom is dead." Sophia said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Her dad works nights and they go to their grandma's. She can't drive because she's blind as a bat."

Herschel let out a laugh then and he clapped Daryl on the shoulder, ignoring the man's flinch. "Well I'm sure Daryl here wouldn't mind giving you a ride home."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the old man, clenching his teeth as he fought the urge to tell Herschel just exactly what he wouldn't _mind_ doing before he turned to the girl. "Just let me get my shit."

He left the pair as he went to grab his keys out of the back and when he returned his couldn't help but notice the way the two stopped talking as soon as he entered the room.

"Get in the damn truck." Daryl muttered and the girl hurried to obey as he threw Herschel one last questioning glance as the smiling man picked up the phone and waved a quick good-bye.

(LINE BREAK)

The house was dark when they pulled up and Sophia sighed as she leaned back against her seat. "Can you go up with me?"

"Why?"

"I forgot my key and I don't like the dark." She explained with a little shudder and Daryl let out his own sigh as he opened up his door.

Sophia was smiling as they made their way up on to the porch and she reached out to ring the bell, three times.

"She's a heavy sleeper sometimes." The girl explained and Daryl bit back a snort as he remembered a time when she had slept through not one, but two storm warnings while nestled against his chest.

Seconds passed before the porch light flew on and the door opened to reveal a frazzled looking Carol. Her hair was sticking up at all angles and her t-shirt was hanging off her thin frame haphazardly.

"Sophia." She gasped as she saw the pair on her porch. "What are you doing out here?"

"She showed up at the hotel." Daryl explained as the girl bit her lip. "Said she needed a ride home."

Carol looked from Daryl back to her daughter before her sleepy, surprised face turned almost menacing. "Sophia!"

Sophia shrugged and bowed her head. "Sorry momma."

Daryl's brow furrowed as Carol let her daughter slip inside and Carol turned back to him. "I'm sorry Daryl."

"Sorry?" He asked and the woman sighed.

"My daughter… she's… well you've been played."

"What?" He asked as the wheel started turning in his mind.

"I was off work tonight." Carol said simply and suddenly things started to fall in to place.

"She wasn't at her friend Lizzie's?" He asked and Carol shook her head.

"And if she was, Ryan would have brought her home."

Daryl shook his head, uttering a low oath, as he realized the lengths the girl had gone to.

"I'm really sorry Daryl. She's got this idea in her head and…well that's Sophia."

"S'alright." Daryl shrugged and nodded back to the house. "Wasn't much trouble."

He didn't wait for anything else as he turned on his heel to head back to his truck. He had made it halfway before her voice called out to him. He wanted to keep going, to get in to his truck and disappear in to the night.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee? I think we should talk." She said simply.

And as much as he wanted to flee, he knew he could never deny her anything. He nodded as he made his way back to her door and in to her darkened house as she shut the door firmly behind them.

(LINE BREAK)

The first time he met her parents was the night he realized they hated him more than they hated even each other.

He had sat stoically as he tried to avoid looking at Carol too much while her dad drilled him with questions; about himself, about his relationship with Carol, about his family.

He answered the latter questions easily but when her dad had started in on his own dad, his mom, his brother, he had clammed up. He knew when he had failed the same time Carol's dad did.

Still, he held out hope.

It didn't last long.

The next night Carol hadn't been allowed to go with him to a movie. The night after that they had said she had too much homework. By the time word travelled that the Mason's had learned about the Dixon line, Daryl knew he was fucked.

But it hadn't stopped her. In fact, that seemed to urge her on. She insisted that she wasn't going anywhere but he couldn't help but wonder if her unyielding loyalty to him, to them, was because of her family's distaste for the blood that coursed through his veins. He was selfish though and he didn't question it because as much as he would like to admit otherwise, he needed her like he needed air.

Their first summer together was spent in whispers and the quiet cover of darkness as they met in secret. Days passed between when they could sneak off to see each other and the promise of seeing her again was sometimes the only thing that kept him going. Over the years it got easier, the waiting, but it never ceased to amaze Daryl that someone like her could want to be with him so badly that she would ignore her family's pleas.

But then her dad had played matchmaker.

He was so livid he could have breathed fire. He practiced his breathing, counting in and out as he tried to control the rapidly building urge to storm in to their date and carry her off. It worked for a while but then his mind would conjure up images of the giant sack of shit with his hands all over her and he would lose it again.

It took every ounce of willpower that he had but he had made it.

One night, he told himself. One date and that was it.

Except, it wasn't it. It turned in to another date and another night out and another and Daryl felt hurt and betrayed and just royally pissed off.

But Carol was always there, finding him and telling her about the stupid things Ed had said or done and they would laugh together before they made love.

She was his, she promised. Forever.

And he had to admit, it worked out in his favor. Because when Carol was supposed to be with Ed she would find him, seek him out and together they would find their escape. So long as she went on a date with the dimwitted football player here or there, her family was none the wiser. It still did nothing to quell the unease he felt that pooled in his gut anytime she wasn't with him.

But she had promised. And he had had no reason not to trust her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters. **

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon mouth, character violence (I'm not sure how to classify this one. You'll see what I mean at the end. ;) ) **

**Chapter 14**

"Are you okay?" Carol asked as she appeared beside him, handing him the cup of coffee as she sank down on the couch beside him, pulling her bare legs underneath her as her tiny shorts disappeared beneath the shirt.

He smirked as his eyes traced the words on the front of the shirt. It was one he had given to her, long ago, before things had gone to hell.

"Fine." He mumbled and he looked down in to the swirl of his coffee.

"Yeah, okay." Carol scoffed and she turned away from him to sip at the warm drink in her hands.

"I am." He argued but the woman just smirked.

"Look, I _am_ sorry about Sophia." She finally said, setting her mug down on the coffee table. "She's just like… she's stubborn."

Daryl held his tongue and wrapped his trembling hands around the mug as he forced himself to keep his eyes away from the hallway where he knew the picture still hung.

The minutes traipsed by, silence sitting heavily over the couple as he nursed his beverage and they both looked anywhere but at each other. The awkwardness of the situation was stifling and Daryl could feel the sweat beading on the back of his neck.

"You left…" Carol started and Daryl felt his shoulders tense, the dispute bubbling up in his throat. . "One day you were here and then that night and…"

Her thoughts are a jumbled mess and he can tell just by looking at her that she had had something planned out and it's not going her way. He can tell by the furrow of her brow and the harsh line of her mouth.

"Ain't like I wanted to go." Daryl muttered. Surprising even himself and Carol turned on him then, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare play that card Daryl Dixon. I said it before and I'll say it again you made your choice. You don't get to come traipsing back in here like nothing happened. It doesn't work like that."

Daryl scoffed at that and leaned forward as he set his coffee down on the table, a little too hard, and stared at the woman. He wanted to scream at the woman, to shake some sense in to her, to find that girl he had left behind so long ago that he hoped was hiding somewhere in there. But she was right.

"You're right." He voiced as he shifted in his seat. "I did make my choice. And you made yours."

He was up before he could rethink his decision, moving quickly towards the door, and seeking his escape but she had other plans and he could hear her tumbling after him. Unwilling to let him go. Again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She spat as he reached the door and started to slip his boots back on.

He swore under his breath as he fought with the too tight laces before he looked up, meeting her eyes. "It means that yeah, I made a fuckin' mistake. You act like ya ain't made one'a those before. But soon as I'm gone you was moved on. Don't tell me ya weren't."

Her eyes hardened then and he couldn't help it as his own eyes darted to the family picture that was hanging at the end of the hallway.

"You have no idea-"

"Just tell me one thing, one thing and I'll leave ya be. Why the fuck did it have to be him? After everything, why him?"

Carol swallowed then and he saw the way her eyes moved away from his and he knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

It took a long while before she finally met his eyes again but there was something about them, something different. Something hard settled deep within as she shrugged noncommittally before she finally answered. "I did what I had to do."

He felt his own eyes harden as he twisted the doorknob forcefully and left without another word. He was so lost in his own anger that he didn't hear the small sob that sounded from behind the slammed door.

* * *

Daryl didn't really care that he looked like a stalker.

He sat in the front of his brother's beat up old truck, having snuck out after his old man passed out; his arm was dangling out of the window as his fingers held a stubby cigarette.

It was a nasty habit, as Carol called it, and one the girl hated with a passion that made her almost scary. However, he needed the distraction that the mindless motion of taking a drag provided. Relief in the form of paper wrapped tobacco.

He hoped she would grant him a reprieve this one time, considering the circumstances.

They had never planned on going to the damn dance.

Dancing wasn't much of his thing and Carol was just as happy to sit out too. They had had plans to skip it, together, but when her mama had heard her making plans with Andrea to go dress shopping she hadn't known what to do.

Daryl couldn't find it in himself to blame her. Her parents were about as anti-Dixon as they came, and though he wasn't sure why, he had a pretty good idea it had something to do with his older brother.

So she had agreed to go to the dance with fucking Ed Peletier and Daryl had promised to be there waiting afterwards. He just hadn't told her he'd also be keeping an eye on the fucker. He trusted Carol, but he was never going to trust Peletier.

He jumped a little when the doors of the gym opened and he pulled himself down farther in his seat as a handful of couples walked out, laughing as the sound of music grew fainter with the closing of the door.

It took him all of six seconds to see her and he felt himself sit up a little straighter as he watched her say good-bye to Andrea and whoever the hell she was fucking now before Ed led her over to his daddy's car.

Daryl's eyes narrowed as the asshole put his hand a little too low while he unlocked the door before helping her inside. He tossed his cigarette, pulling up in his seat and starting his rickety old truck as Ed's taillights blinked to life and he slowly pulled out of the parking lot, unaware of the dirty old pickup on his tail.

They pulled down Carol's street before too long and Daryl hung back, cutting the engine quickly, his eyes never leaving the Buick in front of him.

He could see them, in the front seat, their silhouettes illuminated by the dim streetlight in front of Carol's house, but they weren't getting out of the car and he was having a hard time keeping himself in the damn truck.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doors opened and Ed raced around just as Carol was getting out and Daryl let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding at the sight of her.

But then, something hit him. The way she carried her shoulders, the stiff set of the douche bag Peletier's lanky frame. He was out of his truck as Ed's hand grabbed Carol's wrist, pushing her back against his car and Daryl saw fucking red.

"Get yer damn hands off her." He growled as Carol yelped and Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Ain't none of your business Dixon." Ed growled but Daryl saw him relax his grip on Carol.

"Makin' it my business." He replied before he turned to his girl, "Y'alright?"

Carol nodded and Ed rounded on Daryl then. "Have you ever heard of giving people privacy Dixon? Or is that a foreign concept in your inbred, hillbilly family."

"I ain't tellin ya again to get your hands off her." He stepped forward, his eyes deadly. Ed glowered back but his fingers let go of Carol's wrist and Daryl reached out, taking her free hand and pulling her in to him. "Stay the hell away from her asshole."

Ed scoffed as the pair turned and Daryl reached out to rub his fingertips along the red marks on her wrist, his anger building inside of him, reaching dangerous temperatures.

"Carol, your mama isn't gonna like you letting that nasty fuck touch you like that." Ed called as the couple veered back towards Daryl's truck. "Bet she won't like getting woke up this late either when I tell her he's taking you back to his trailer park."

"Shut up Ed." Carol shot over her shoulder and Daryl's heart squeezed a little bit as he smirked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Just tell me," Ed called and his voice grew ever louder. "Do you like being trash?"

Daryl felt himself turn before he had even realized he had as his boots marched back to Ed. He could hear Carol's voice in his ear, her soft hand trying to guide him back to her, away from the piece in front of him and he took a deep breath as he took in Peletier's smirk before he finally nodded and leaned in to her touch, ignoring the cocky grin on Ed's face as he turned back to his love, ready to take her away.

"I thought you were better." Ed sighed loudly. "I hope you like it then. I hope he fucks you as good as he fucks his mama."

Daryl didn't even have time to react as Carol flew back, her fist aimed as the sound of Ed Peletier's nose breaking rang through the desolate street.

**A/N: Eh? I had some of the _best_ reviews last time. I was _crying_. Seriously, they all make my day and I love hearing your thoughts. I'm opening a bottle of wine, send me some lovin's! ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters**

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth. **

**Chapter 15**

The Dixon's weren't much. Sure they were good with their hands, a fact Merle would never let any woman this side of the Mississippi forget, but other than that they really didn't have much going for them.

His daddy, he had heard, had been a looker back in the day, before the drugs and drinking had done him in. His granddaddy had always bragged that the Dixon swimmers were where it was at. It had been at least six generations since there had been a girl in the Dixon line, which probably explained why there were so few of them, though the men never seemed to mind. Aside from that, there was much left to be desired in the family gene pool. Unless you counted the fact that any Dixon could damn near drink himself to death and live to tell the tale. Nearly all of them had.

Perhaps that was why Daryl had always kept a safe distance, refusing to imbibe. Not only for fear of what he would become but also for fear that, like so many Dixon's before him, he wouldn't be able to stop.

So he was as shocked as any when he pulled up outside of Tyreese's, pulling in to the only empty spot left in the lot as he stared at the neon signs that promised the swift burn and the ability to forget, if only for a while.

He walked in under the guise of darkness, relief flooding him when not one drunken bastard looked up at the sound of his arrival. He was sure that many of these poor assholes had shared drinks with his kin, and wouldn't hesitate to help him along the path of inebriation.

As it were, the only person who paid him any mind was the lone bartender behind the bar. She was all smiles, dark hair and dark eyes. Her caramel colored skin seemed to glisten in the light from the signs behind the bar. She was also young, Daryl guessed probably fresh out of high school and only just old enough to serve in the great state of Georgia, but there was something about her that made Daryl relax, if only slightly.

"What can I get for ya?" She asked quickly and quietly as she dried out the stein in her hand before setting it back with the others.

Daryl sighed. "Scotch on the rocks."

The woman smiled and set about making him his poison while he peeked at the other patrons drowning their sorrows. He barely noticed when she slipped the drink in front of him but when he finally did he downed it before he could change his mind and she raised an eyebrow before pouring him another.

"Rough night?" She asked as her hand slipped another glass in between his hands and he nodded as he picked it up and drank, only slightly slower, savoring the burn.

"Could say that." He breathed over the clink of ice.

They continued on as time passed. Occasionally she would disappear to attend other customers or call a ride for an asshole who had had too much, but for the most part, she stayed right with him.

He thought, almost bitterly, that had it been any other time, any other place, he might have been flattered at her attentiveness. He was a man after all, and he had spent twelve years trying to forget _her_ by whatever means necessary.

He wasn't sure what number drink he was on when she finally pulled a stool up beside him on his side of the counter. But he knew the edges of her face were fuzzy and he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to scream or cry or both. Daryl Dixon was drunk, and he knew that she knew it too.

"I heard the infamous Daryl Dixon was back in town. Never thought I'd see the day." She laughed and reached over to pluck one of his ice cubes from his cup, tossing it in her mouth.

Daryl grunted, not only because he didn't know this chick from Eve, but also because he wasn't sure if the words he wanted to say would come out right.

"You don't remember me do you?" She laughed. "Oh, but I remember you."

"Sash…" A new voice interrupted, making both the girl and Daryl jump. Though Daryl almost fell off his stool from the action as the man sighed heavily. "Get on upstairs."

The man was huge, and he looked down at Daryl intently before he reached out, clapping the man on the shoulder. Daryl reacted, his instincts and the alcohol taking over as his fist connected with the man's jaw and both men stumbled back from the force.

"Fuck." The large man ground out as Daryl tried to right himself from the floor. "Dammit."

Daryl managed to get to his feet as the man shook his head. "Daryl, it's me, Tyreese."

The words did nothing for Daryl and Tyreese sighed as he moved away, behind the bar, and called the only person he knew that could take care of it. Of him.

* * *

Daryl was stewing between the large man and the other bouncer on duty when Sasha returned in her truck.

"Sorry." She said as she slid out of the driver's side and handed the keys back to her brother.

Tyreese fixed her with a glare as she left but Daryl didn't care as the door of Tyreese's truck opened and Carol stepped out. She looked at him sadly and he felt the anger bubble up inside him, but also something else. Always something else.

"Daryl." She breathed heavily.

"Fuck you." He muttered and he saw her flinch back. "Fuck all ya'll."

"I fished his keys out." The other bouncer said, handing the keys to Carol as Daryl tried, unsuccessfully, to snatch them back.

Carol nodded her thanks and plucked the keys from the bouncer's hand. "Thank you Martin."

"No problem." The younger man smiled and Daryl's gut twisted at the way he looked at her.

"You fuckin' him too?" He growled and Tyreese's head whipped around fast towards the man.

"Daryl man-"

"Don't Ty. He's drunk." Carol cut in.

"Or is it _him_?" Daryl shot. "Bed ain't even cold yet and you're fillin' it."

The little voice in the back of Daryl's brain was screaming at him, imploring with him to shut the hell up, but the larger, drunk as a skunk part of him was on a roll.

"Daryl, just get in the car now." Tyreese urged, pushing him gently towards his own truck.

"No." He growled. "Fuck you. Or is Carol doing that too? Damn, I-"

"Daryl Dixon." He was brought up short by Carol standing in his face, and though she was about a foot shorter than him she brought herself up to his eye level. "You are _drunk_. Now before you make an even bigger ass out of yourself I suggest you quit flappin' your damn jaws and get in the truck."

The two stared each other down for what seemed like hours before Daryl finally nodded, backing up only enough to allow Carol to pass him as he lifted himself in to the passenger side of his truck.

He could hear Tyreese, questioning Carol's ability to handle the _situation_ and Carol assuring him that she would be fine and if not she would call someone for help. Even in his drunken state, Daryl's heart twisted at the idea that she would need protection from him and the fight left him as she got in the driver's side and started on their way.

The drive was quiet and Daryl pressed his burning forehead against the cool pane of glass, watching the blur of street lamps above them as they passed. It was only as they pulled up in front of the small blue bungalow that he started to realize she wasn't taking him back to the hotel.

"Ain't where I'm stayin'" He grunted as she put it in park behind her broken down Cherokee.

"I know that Daryl but I got a little girl sleepin' inside and no way to get home if I leave you at the hotel. Plus, you're drunk and I won't be responsible for you choking on your own vomit because no one was there to roll you over."

He glared as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and he watched as she disappeared up the walk and in to the house, leaving the door open behind her. An open invitation. He knew, before he had even moved, that he was going to take it.

**A/N: I know it's going kind of slow but I _promise_ we are getting there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters. **

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth and sexual situations. **

**Chapter 16**

Daryl stood awkwardly on Andrea's front steps, ignoring the jock that was heaving in to the bushes not even ten feet away.

"Daryl!" The door opened and said blonde stood there, leaning against the door frame heavily. "Thought you weren't comin'."

She snickered at something before she wobbled slightly but allowed him to pass. "She's in the kitchen."

Daryl nodded in thanks and passed Andrea by, ignoring the way she watched him walk away, she was drunker than Cooter Brown. He only hoped Carol had fared better.

He found her just where Andrea said she would be, her legs dangling from the counter as she giggled lightly.

"Daryl!" She spotted him almost instantly and hopped down from the counter, swaying on her feet before she started on towards him. "You came! I thought Merle-."

"S'fine." He said shortly and Carol surveyed him carefully before she finally nodded and leaned in to him.

"I think I need some air." She laughed and he let her lead him through the darkened kitchen and out the back door, throwing a good-bye to whoever she had been talking to without so much as a backwards glance.

Andrea Smith had been Carol's best friend since she had moved to Temple at the beginning of ninth grade. Daryl, in turn, had been to the Smith's a few times so he knew that the family wasn't hurting for anything. One look at the pristine living room was enough to tell him that, but the backyard was just testament to their financial stability.

Carol sighed as she sat down beside the pool and slipped her feet out of her slip on shoes and rolled up the bottom of her jeans before dipping her toes in to the water.

Daryl rolled his eyes but sat down beside her anyway, crossing his legs at the ankle and ignoring her narrowed eyes.

"You've been ignoring me." She finally hiccupped.

"Nah. I been busy." He argued, swallowing against the lump in his throat, because in all honesty, he had been ignoring her.

"Bullshit." She spat and he turned in shock at the word. Carol wasn't one for cursing, and he realized that he had been having more of an effect on her than he thought. "Ever since the dance…"

"I ain't-"

"No." She said, cutting him off as she pulled her dripping wet feet out of the pool. "You don't get to lie to me Daryl. I know _something_ is up and it's bullshit. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit."

She punctuated each word with a shove to his shoulder and he finally dragged himself up beside her, pulling his shoulders up to his full height. "Stop."

"No." She said, leaning in to him. And it wasn't fair. It was never God damned fair because she knew the affect she had on him and she was using it to her advantage as she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

He had told himself after that night that he was going to pull away. He was going to stop being selfish. It had been easier to do when she came down with strep and was bed ridden and pumped full of antibiotics for a week, but now… now his resolve was wavering.

She didn't give him time to think on it however as she pulled away. He groused, reaching out to pull her back in to him as she cackled drunkenly and then she turned, and with a splash she was in the pool.

"What the hell ya doin'?" he shouted. "Ya gonna get pneumonia."

She laughed and went back under the water, swimming further out before she popped back up, shaking out her auburn curls. "Better come get me then."

Daryl swallowed, contemplating before he finally slid out of his boots and jumped in to the pool, pulling her in to him once more as his teeth chattered incessantly against the near frigid September air. "You're drunk."

Carol laughed and splashed at him, pulling him against her. "And you're an ass."

"Ain't said I weren't." He said, his voice husky as she reached around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in, capturing his lips with hers.

Every bit of resolve Daryl had had, every thought of letting her go, of fucking Ed Peletier's words was gone at her touch and he frantically kissed her back, their tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. He could taste the alcohol on her, bitter and too sugary sweet, it was all wrong and all right.

He finally pulled away, as he heard the sound of a car door and he pulled Carol with him, out of the pool and towards the back door and then Carol took over, leading him through the throng of people who balked at their soaking wet and freezing clothes and let them pass. They had barely made it through the door of Andrea's room before their clothes were hurriedly pulled off and discarded in a soggy pile.

Her hands explored his body and for once he didn't flinch as her fingers probed the scars that littered his arms and he pushed her on to the bed behind them. His lips were on her neck as he tasted every inch of her, sucking and licking at the stray water droplets that were scattered around her body. She moaned his name as his mouth found a sensitive spot on her collarbone and he melted against her as he positioned himself over her and with one last look in to her eyes he pressed forward, feeling himself fill her. Slowly she started moving, their hips bucking together in time as she leaned in to bite down on his shoulder, muffling her cry as with one final thrust she fell over the edge and he swiftly followed. They stayed like that for quite some time, their breathing evening out as they regained control of their body. He pressed his forehead to hers and she pressed a chaste kiss to his nose as they both drifted off to sleep lost in each other's embrace.

When they awoke the next morning, tangled up together in a mess of sheets and limbs, Daryl was sure that he had lost. Because as much as he wanted to let Carol go, to not tarnish her reputation or her character by being with a Dixon, he was also sure that he needed her like he needed air and he was almost sure that she needed him the same way.

**A/N: I'm bored, so you guys win! Anyone still with me? Let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters. **

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth. **

**A/N: Yes, I know I rarely do these at the beginning but due to the.. numerous pm's I've had, I just want to say, I promise we're getting there. I know it's kind of slow going but I promise you we're getting there, quicker than you may think. In fact, here is a nice, long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 17**

Daryl stumbled through the door, barely catching the coat tree that hung in the corner as he hit it with his boot. He could see a light in the hall, the distant sound of someone shuffling around and he shook his head as he held on to the coat rack and haphazardly tried to rid himself of his heavy boots.

"Here." Carol appeared, a stack of blankets in one arm and her other outstretched towards him.

Daryl scoffed but allowed it as he couldn't figure out what the hell was making his feet so damned heavy and he traipsed towards Carol who guided him in to the living room and on to the couch.

She worked silently as he sat, bending down to untie his laces before he kicked off the weighty shoes with a thud.

"Shhh." She reprimanded, reaching over to move them away from her coffee table.

Daryl sneered and Carol rolled her eyes and Daryl was sure he had never been more in love with her than in that moment as she started in on making his bed up.

"You need anything else?" She asked as she slid the pillow in to pillowcase and plopped it down beside him.

"Nah." He said, fighting the urge he had to reach out and grab her hand and pull her in to him.

"Just sleep it off Daryl." She said quietly and he jumped when he felt her hands on his face, pulling his face to meet her gaze.

He met her eyes then, taking her in, and his hands reached up of their own accord, covering hers on his cheeks. His eyes closed as he leaned in to the touch and the warmth that her hands seemed to radiate through him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, and even then he wasn't sure he had heard her right as he opened his eyes just as she pulled her hands away. "Good night Daryl."

He should have just laid down. Should have done what she suggested and let sleep dull the effects of the alcohol that was pumping through his veins, But instead he reached out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist as he pulled her quickly down beside him, their thighs brushing together as she let out a gasp.

"What are you-" She started but was cut off as Daryl's lips met hers.

It was simple at first, his lips pressed against her unmoving mouth. But then his tongue slid out, begging for entrance and she sighed against him as she opened her mouth. The time seemed to fall away then. Their past, their present, their future all meant nothing as their lips melded together and Daryl's heart raced in his chest and it was only then that he realized it had never really been beating at all. Not without her.

All too soon she pulled away, pushing his hands away from her as she panted for breath. "Stop."

He opened his mouth to argue but she pushed again, standing from her perch on the couch.

"You're drunk Daryl. I'm not- I can't do this again. Just, go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

She turned then and left and the darkness seemed to swallow him up as he sank back against the cushions and fought the urge to follow her down the hall. He sat like that, willing his heart to slow down, until his eyelids drooped closed and memories of the past flashed behind his eyelids. Bittersweet reminders of everything he had lost. Of every mistake he had made.

* * *

Light filtered through the curtains, illuminating the half of his face that seemed to be in just the wrong spot and he turned away from it, his face smashing against soft fabric. He jerked awake then, the sound and smell of frying bacon invading his senses as he sat upright and took in his surroundings.

"You're awake." He jumped at Sophia's voice, looking over to see her smiling at him from the dining room table, papers spread out before her. "mama's makin' breakfast."

He grumbled, moving to sit up, squinting against the early morning light.

"Mama left some Tylenol for you." Sophia said as she stood up and danced over to the table in front of him, handing him the bottle of tablets and the glass of water. "Said you might have a headache."

He smirked then, despite himself, and accepted the offerings from her outstretched hands with a muttered thank you.

"Soph?" Both of them jumped as Carol's voice filled the room and looked up to see Carol standing in the doorway, a tea towel draped over her shoulder. "What did I say?"

Sophia looked abashed before she nodded and waved a quick goodbye before she disappeared down the hallway before Daryl turned back to the bottle, fighting with the little plastic lid between himself and relief.

"Here." Carol said, suddenly in front of him and he relented to her hand as he slid the bottle in to it. "Figured you'd need it. Damn near drank Ty out of business."

Daryl scoffed and accepted the opened bottle, taking three with a quick gulp of water as Carol turned on her heel.

He wasn't really sure what to do. He knew that he had been piss drunk last night but he also knew that his lips on hers was the only thing he could think about. He licked his lips and stood up, following her in to the kitchen.

"Ah- thank you." He ground out, clearing the sleep from his throat gruffly. "I shouldn'ta drank that much and- "

"You're a grown man Daryl." Carol said without turning from the stove. "You can do whatever you want. Ty just didn't want a drunk driver on his conscience. Not after everything…"

Daryl nodded and looked out the sliding glass doors in the back to the bird house sitting in the tree.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, the words surprising even himself. "for last night."

Carol's shoulders slumped then and she braced herself against the stove before she turned to face him. "I gave up Daryl. Long ago. I just… I can't. Not again."

He nodded then, looking anywhere but at her damned eyes. "I know."

She opened her mouth, perhaps to argue, before Sophia burst back in the kitchen now fully dressed. "How is it mama?"

Daryl looked on as the little girl twirled around, her light pink dress swirling with the motion and her smile spread from ear to ear.

"Beautiful." Carol said and Daryl looked just in time to see her smiling at her little girl.

"I best-" Daryl started

"You're going to stay for my party right Mr. Dixon?" The girl asked suddenly, bouncing on the balls of her little bare feet.

"I-what?"

"My birthday party!" She said excitedly.

"Sophia, I'm sure Da-Mr. Dixon has better things to do today." Carol scolded softly and Daryl felt like she had kicked him as Sophia's smile fell.

"Oh." The girl said simply before she nodded. "Okay."

"Unless…" Carol said softly, looking towards her daughter and then chancing a glance to him. "Unless you want to."

Sophia looked up then, her blue eyes hopeful as she bit her lip and Daryl realized then that even if he did have plans he would have cancelled them. "Ain't got no plans."

Sophia clapped and turned to her mom, excitedly asking about one thing or another before flitting out of the room.

Carol let out a sigh and turned to him, wiping her hands on the towel in her hands. "I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He cut in quickly.

"Well, it's at one," She glanced towards the clock. "I don't think you'll have time to change."

Daryl nodded, noting that it was already almost noon before he nodded. "I… I was thinkin' maybe you'd let me have a look at yer car. See if I cain't figure it out."

They stared at each other, their eyes saying so much more than their words could before finally, Carol nodded and Daryl exhaled as he turned to leave her in peace, ignoring the longing pull her felt towards her as he walked out to the garage and away from his heart.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe not *that* long. Sorry! I love each and every review and I've been toying with sending out snippets as a "sneak preview" kind of deal. I've done it in the past because, well I sometimes suck at updating regularly. But let me know if you'd like one... next chapter is kind of a doozy. Just a fair warning. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable character. **

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth, Mentions of child abuse, and heavy emotional stuff...and thangs. **

**A/N: I was going to wait to post this but I was so busy I didn't have time to send out sneak peeks and I figured you might need some time to recover... **

**Chapter 18**

Daryl cursed as he dropped the wrench once more and leaned on the hood, wiping his dirty hands on a rag he had pilfered from a discarded box in the corner. He sighed as he turned to the drive, what had pulled him away from his work in the first place, as the engine turned off and the front door opened.

"You knock first Carl." The woman said, shaking out her long braided hair as she turned to the backseat door and Daryl turned back to his work.

"Excuse me." He sighed again as her voice pulled his eyes away from the burnt out water pump and he raised an eyebrow as he kept his hand on the nut, trying to loosen it.

"Yeah?"

"I just… who are you?" She asked and it was then that he realized she had a baby on her hip. He smirked to himself at the picture, her dark skin a stark comparison to the little pale skinned, red headed girl perched on her hip.

"That's Daryl." Sophia's voice answered for him and he turned to see her bounding in to the garage, "He's fixin' momma's car."

The woman eyed him curiously, her dark eyes narrowing before she finally nodded and turned, disappearing in to the house.

Daryl waited a beat before he turned to Sophia who had balanced herself on the edge of the bumper. "Get off that. Gonna ruin ya dress." He scolded as she laughed and bounced up from her spot quickly.

"You sound like momma."

He huffed as he finally loosened the reluctant screw and turned to Sophia as he pulled out the offending part. "Who was that? With the baby."

"Michonne? She's momma's best friend, and Carl and Judith's step momma."

"Ain't from around here is she?" He groused as he sat the part down on the edge of the car and set to work examining the root cause of the issues.

"She was Bob's sister…" Sophia said quietly and Daryl looked up in shock as the girl bit her lip, looking out the open garage door as another car pulled up. "Lizzie's here!"

He was still watching as she danced off, her skirt flying behind her in the wind as he fought against the lump in his throat before turning back to the part, the vigor with which he had been working on fixing it dissipating. Suddenly he didn't even feel like staying anymore and he picked up the busted water pump as he headed back towards the house.

The living room was slowly filling with children and he saw Sophia in the midst of it, smiling as her friends doted on her. He bit the inside of his lip as he watched her from across the room, looking so much like her momma that it hurt him and finally he turned the corner towards the kitchen.

"You gonna tell him?" He paused, listening as that Michonne woman prattled on.

He heard Carol sigh and the baby gurgle. "I don't know 'chonne."

There was a pause and he almost just kept walking but something rooted his feet in place and he leaned a little closer, his ear straining to hear more. And hear more he did.

"He came in here, freaking out about Ed. I guess I knew if he found out… but I never thought he'd come back. Not after everything."

The women were quiet as Daryl's heart raced. Carol was obviously talking about him.

He heard Michonne move, the sound of a soda opening before her voice sounded again. "Carol, I don't know him. I don't know anything about him except for… but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to know the truth."

"I know." Carol said and he could hear the defensive edge to her voice. "I just, I don't know how."

"Tell him." The other woman said simply. "Before it's too late."

His feet moved of their own accord then and he was standing behind the women as they hovered over a pink and purple frosted cake.

"Tell me what?" He asked, watching as both women jumped and then stiffened before Michonne finally turned towards him. She nodded once and then looked back to Carol who finally turned around.

"Nothing." She said firmly. Too firmly.

"Bullshit." He said as he stepped forward and he didn't care that the next room was full of little pitchers with big ears.

"Daryl-"

"Tell me what?"

"Now is not the time…"

"Bullshit." He snapped again and he felt his irritation churning within. He was vaguely aware of someone else stepping in the doorway, the sound of someone distracting the kids with a piñata, Michonne stepping forward to pick the baby up from under the table. But his eyes were on her. Only her. His voice low and lethal. "_Tell me what?"_

Carol swallowed and he could tell she was trying to inch her way out of it. Even after all these damned years he knew every little tell. Every little sign. He loved it. He loathed it.

"Daryl-" She said again, breathing in deeply against the taut stance of her shoulder blades.

He turned then, tossing the water pump down on the table, and party be damned as his feet stomped forward, grabbing her wrist as she tried to turn away and his voice filled the echoes of space around them. **"**_**Tell me what Carol?**_**"**

And whether it was the use of her name of the tight hold he had on her, he couldn't help but notice her flinch as she stuttered over her next words. Three little words that were enough to mend his broken heart and then break it all over again as he stared at the woman in front of him, tears shining in her eyes that she refused to shed. "Sophia is yours."

He stumbled back, tossing her hand from him as he tried to regain his balance, his world tipping on its side as he fought relentless and uselessly to right it.

"W-what?" He stammered dumbly.

"Sophia is yours." Carol said again but gone was the tremor from her voice as she stood to her full height.

"No." Was all he got out as the emotions started to barrel in; Anger, disbelief, sorrow. They were overwhelming, suffocating.

He was reminded as he fought to catch his breath, watching as Carol regained her composure across from him as he slowly lost his, of the time his daddy had been drunk and found him playing with his matches. Perhaps it had been the fact that his old man still hadn't recovered from his mama, or maybe it was just because he was piss drunk and wanted to make Daryl's life hell but he had held his youngest son's head under water, lifting him up only to tell him to leave shit alone that didn't belong to him. Dunk after dunk Daryl had felt the breath of life slipping away from him and he had been sure he was going to die. Only, he didn't. But now, Daryl was sure the sheer magnitude of everything was going to drown him. To suffocate the life out of him before he had even had it.

**A/N: So, some of you saw it a mile away and some did not. Which camp were you in? My hubby shaved his Rick Beard and I have the sads. Reviews make me feel better. Heh. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable characters**

**Chapter Warnings: Dixon Mouth**

**Chapter 19**

"Daryl, this isn't…" Carol started, stepping towards him carefully. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

He gritted his teeth, fighting against the vice grip around his lungs as he pushed backwards away from him.

"Please know, I wasn't- it wasn't… I did what I thought was best…"

"Best for who?" He roared, gaining his voice as every ounce of composure he had left flew out the window. "You said you ain't want to tell me like this was you ever gonna tell me?"

"Yes, I-"

"Everyone else know?" He ground out, ignoring her voice.

"Not everyone…" she hedged and he clenched his fist.

"So the whole damn town knows?"

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out." She snapped and he rounded on her.

"How you sure she's even mine?" Six little words, meant to ease his own damn anger and anxiety seemed to do the opposite for both of them and he heard rather than felt her palm connect with his face before she flew past him, the sound of a door slamming shut echoing after her and he bent over, working to catch his breath.

"Daryl-" He looked up to see Rick standing in the doorway, Andrea standing behind him looking guilty.

"Fuck all ya'll." Daryl growled, pulling himself up and pushing past them, ignoring their voices as they called out to him to stop and slamming the front door behind him.

He wasn't sure how he made it back to the hotel really. He ignored the incessant pounding on his door, throwing all of his shit in his bag and gathering up the odds and ends he had acquired over the time he'd been back in Temple. He picked up the stuff on the table, shuffling the bible -that had been there when he came in-to the side as the sound of metal hitting wood rang out and he looked down to see the key to his daddy's house spinning on the tabletop.

He grimaced as he reached out, cupping the key under his hand until it stopped moving before he finally picked it up, staring at the offensive little object like it was going to reach out and stab him at any moment.

"Daryl! I know you're in there! Open the door!" Carol's voice called and he flinched as he reached out, pocketing the key before he turned to the door and wrenched it open.

"You ever gonna tell me?" He seethed

"When?" She asked, her own voice matching his. "Tell me, when I was supposed to tell you Daryl."

"Hell, I don't know maybe when you found the fuck out?"

"I _tried_." She yelled, moving in to the room and slamming the door behind her. "Dammit Daryl, I tried. I tried _so fucking _hard Daryl."

He scoffed. "Not hard enough."

"No?"

"You had my _kid_." He yelled, moving towards the woman who squared her shoulders against him even as stray spit sprayed across her face. "You had my fucking kid with _him."_

She reeled away from him then, her eyes hard and her mouth tight. "I didn't have a choice."

He snorted.

"I didn't." She reached up to tug at the short pieces of hair on her head. "You were _gone."_

"Not like I had a damn choice."

"No." she snapped. "You shut up and listen to me. I found out I was pregnant and that _night_ Daryl, that _very same_ _night _you were arrested. I had to tell my parents that I was seventeen and pregnant and the father of my child was going to jail. I had no choice because they didn't give me one. They told me I wasn't welcome as long as I was carrying that baby. As long as I was pregnant with a Dixon baby I wasn't allowed in their home, so I left and I didn't know where to go. Because you were gone. I was alone and scared. I was so fucking scared Daryl.

"And Herschel and Dale, they helped as much as they could but they had their own families Daryl and I was a burden. _We _were a burden. So I did what I _had_ to do. For her Daryl because she was_ our_ baby and I wasn't going to give her up. I couldn't."

Her lip was trembling as she turned away from him, swiping at her eyes with her thumbs and he fought to come up with the words to say. With _anything_ to say. Because he could tell. Even after all these years he still knew Carol better than he knew his own damned self, and he could tell she hadn't wanted it anymore than he had. But he was still spitting mad. Ten years.

"I didn't want to leave." He finally said, speaking only the truth as he fought to control the shaking in his hands and his raised voice.

She finally spun around, her eyes red rimmed as they met his and she shook her head, taking a deep and shaky breath. "You didn't have to."

"I know." He nodded.

"But you did."

"I know."

"I was so, so angry." She admitted. "So pissed off. You left me Daryl. You left me here in this town without you and with a baby."

"I didn't know."

"I know."

They were silent as their breathing continued to even out, until all they could hear was the quiet hum of the air conditioning unit.

"She know?" He finally asked, the fight leaving him as he moved to set his bag back down.

Carol laughed sardonically, reaching up to wipe at her nose with the back of her hand. "She's not stupid. She's so much… she's so much like you it's scary. And damned if she doesn't do things that are so…. So Merle sometimes. I think she's known for a long time, you showing up just cemented it for her."

He felt the corner of his lips quirk up, despite that ache that settled in his chest. He had thought, back then, that he was doing what was best. For her, for Merle. For everyone. He swore as he reached up, running one of his hands roughly down his face and turned away from Carol. Weeks ago his life had been simple. Lonely, sure, but simple and uncomplicated. He was realizing, too late, that no matter how much he tried, life was never going to be kind. Not to a Dixon. And sure as hell not to him.

**A/N: I'm sorry my updates have been sporadic. It's been a crazy few months! Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any other recognizable works or characters. **

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I haven't completely abandoned this story but I'm having trouble with my Caryl ship. I love it. I will stay with it until it goes down but I am not enjoying this new dynamic they have. If you're still with me, please review! I love reading them! I'm sorry again guys! **

**Chapter 20**

"I am sorry Daryl." Carol finally sighed, breaking the silence that had settled over the both of them as she met his watery eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder when I went to visit…"

"Visit?" He grunted, clearing his throat as he tried to fight the lump that had settled there.

"I tried…" she smiled sadly, moving to sit down on the bed. "I found out she was a girl, I wanted you to know then. It was so _real_ then. This little person was coming and I was alone but I knew that you'd want to know. So I had Andrea drive me up to visit. I brought the damn sonogram pictures and everything. But then they told me you put my name on the blacklist and I wouldn't be allowed in. I guess I just realized you had meant what you said that night. I should have tried harder. I should have written to you. Sent you the pictures. Something…"

"I didn't- what?"

"What?"

They stared at each other, both of them contemplating the other's words before Daryl finally spoke up. "I ain't never put your name on no list."

"I saw it Daryl." She argued, her own eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I swear." He said, moving to sit beside her, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. "I ain't never even heard of a blacklist."

Carol stared at him, her brow furrowed and he wanted at that moment to make her believe. To make her _see._

"I lied." He said. His voice heavy.

"What?"

"I lied. That night." He stood up, pushing away from her. "Every single damn word…"

"But you…"

"I _know_." He said, letting the pain he'd been reeling against all these years push in to that one simple word.

Because back then it didn't matter. He had done what was best for her. Given her a chance. Except he hadn't given her a chance at all.

"Fuck." He swore, reaching up to pull his finger through his too long hair, turning towards the window as the tears threatened his vision and he growled, "I didn't- not with anyone. Not ever. It was only ever you."

Her voice was loud then, disbelief coloring her tone. "Then why would you do that? Why would you…"

"Fuck Carol." He breathed, turning to face her to see her own cheeks streaked with tears. "Because I thought I was giving you a shot. I thought I would break your heart and you'd move the hell on. Find some nice boy at college and take his respectable last name. Give him some babies or some shit."

She scoffed.

"I thought I was doing what was best for _you_."

"By taking the blame for something you didn't do?" She roared. "Dammit Daryl, I _told_ you I knew you. I told you I knew it wasn't you so you tell me that-that _lie_. I cried for months over that…"

He met her eyes then, his last words to her reverberated through him, stabbing his heart all over again.

* * *

"I don't understand…" She was saying, her voice quivering as she held her arm around her stomach, like she was trying to keep herself upright.

"Ya don't have ta understand." Daryl snapped as he paced the room.

"You didn't do it. It wasn't you."

"The hell do you know?" He roared, kicking at the bed beside him.

He knew he had minutes, maybe less, before they were here and it wasn't going the way he had expected.

"Daryl, I know you." She whispered, her eyes wide, tears welling behind her lashes.

Just like that, the fight left him. She was right, he had been stupid. It was never going to work.

Sirens sounded in the distance and he knew it was over. He had to give her the only thing he could though, of that much he was certain and as he opened his mouth to do just that, he hoped and prayed that someday she would thank him for it.

"I cain't do this anymore." He ground out, his eyes darting around, looking anywhere but at her.

"What-"

"_This._" He spat, gesturing between them. "This you and me shit. I need out of here, you're suffocating me, dragging me down."

"You're lying." Her eyes narrowed but he could see her chin quaking.

"I ain't." He muttered, pushing past her roughly, ignoring the urge to reach out and grab her to steady her, to keep her from breaking. "Shit, you think I would want to stick around after school? Why you think I was pushing you to apply for college."

"Daryl-" Her voice cracked.

"Merle always said you was stupid…" _to be with me_, he added in his head as he pulled back the curtain just a bit, the sirens growing ever louder. "Look Carol, I told ya before I ain't gonna be what you want. I thought you understood this was just convenient. This you and me shit. An easy fuck."

Her hand connected with his face then and he pulled back sharply, tasting blood from where he had bit the inside of his cheek.

"Daryl Dixon." Her voice was firm but she wasn't fooling him. She never could and he braced himself as he opened his mouth, the words physically painful as they passed his lips.

"Besides, you think you're the only one I'm fucking?" He forced a bitter laugh out of his throat, watching as her eyes filled with pain and horror and something else. Something just out of reach of his own prying eyes.

He didn't have time to contemplate his decision however, to second guess the reasoning behind his words as the flashing lights invaded the space, even through the closed curtains and he heard deep voices and then heavy footsteps on the metal stairs and he sighed as he clenched his jaw and rested his hand on the doorknob just as the heavy knock sounded. He didn't look back as he surrendered himself, hoping that someday she would forgive him.


End file.
